


Threats To The Yondaime

by Vynix_Wang



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Battle, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynix_Wang/pseuds/Vynix_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tittle is sequel from "The Prospective Twins Mrs. Sandaime" and will be the last part of my story about Nurarihyon No Mago. This story tell about Yoshihira the son of Seimei who come back to take Rikuo's place as bridge of humans and ayakashi, and for destroy the fourth heir of Nura Clan who will be born. Yoshihira tricks Tamazuki to betray Nura Clan. Will be Tamazuki who has compassionate heart now betray them? Will the fourth heir of Nura Clan born safely? </p><p>Please read and review...</p><p>Happy reading! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (The Fourth Candidate)

In The Darkness  
“Why must you still faith with them? If they always suspect on you?” a little youkai asked him, Ariyuki. Yosuzume stand beside her.  
Tamazuki stare at Yosuzume closely “At least I know, they will not betraying me” he began walks away.   
“You want to be the lord of the darkness, don’t you?”  
Tamazuki fell silent then said “I have my own rule, don’t interfere”  
“Oh yeah, your own rule. Included married a human woman? And give birth half youkai?” Ariyuki laughed mocked him.  
Tamazuki’s red eyes shining dangerously “Don’t ever dare to touch them” he said with cold voice.  
“Owh, calm down” Ariyuki said cheerfully “Don’t forget that me and my big brother are half youkai too, so we’re not underestimate your family”  
“What kind of the darkness that you want to build?”  
“Ah, I’m glad you asked that. We will not destroying humans. We will be bridge between humans and ayakashi, but, the ayakashi will be on top the bridge and humans below the bridge. We will arrange them and being government for them”  
“Or enslave them you mean?”   
“Owh a little bit rude word, Tamazuki”  
Tamazuki walks again “I’m not interested”  
“Don’t be so hurry, think that slowly” Ariyuki give him sweet smiled.  
Tamazuki snorted then gone from the darkness.  
“You did it, didn’ you Ariyuki?” Yoshihira appear from the other darkness.  
“Of course, we will make Nura Clan split from the inside. Tamazuki is the right person to ignited it”  
“After destroy Nura, our vision will be reached it” Yoshihira laughed full of satisfied.

 

Outside The Darkness  
“I thought that you’re take care of your wife” Shoei speaks when Tamazuki appear.  
“I almost forget that you still spy me” Tamazuki said feel so bored.  
“I lost you when you entrance into the darkness. Don’t forget Tamazuki, I still have that right if you try to betraying us”  
“It’s about 12 years have passed since I join the Nura Clan and you still doubt me?”  
“For be on alert, yes”  
“Listen Shoei. I’m not afraid on you or your right from Rikuo”  
“Nani?”  
“If I’m still faith it’s because I want it, not caused afraid of you. And if I want to cheat I’ll defeat you without doubt”  
Shoei frowns, his hand which on his sword tightened.  
“Just prove it if you think I’m cheat” while carrying his doggie Tamazuki walks away, leave him behind.

 

Main House In The Morning  
“Rikuo” Tsurara called him from outside his room. She’s ready with hers human form wear long work blazer and scarf like usual.  
“Come in, Tsurara. I almost ready” Rikuo said from the inside.  
Tsurara opened the door and look Rikuo wearing his work blazer. Tsurara help him spruce his collar. Rikuo’s body so tall now and strapping and Tsurara can’t remember when he were grew up so big like now.  
“Finished” Tsurara said cheerfully.  
“Arigato, Tsurara” Rikuo replied cheerfully too.  
“We must go now or… ouch!” Tsurara suddenly grimace and little bit staggered.  
Rikuo hold her body “What’s wrong Tsurara?”  
“It’s okay, just a little bit headache” she touch hers brow.  
“Are you sick? You looks pale” Rikuo felt afraid now.  
“I…” Tsurara’s body shivering before fell down, fainted.  
“Tsurara!” Rikuo hug hers body in right timing before slumped on the floor then carrying her to his futon.  
Minutes later Kejorou washed small towel with cold water then put it on Tsurara’s forehead. Rikuo sat beside her, still afraid while grip hers hand.  
“Uhm..” Tsurara murmured then opened hers eyes.  
“You awake, Tsurara?” Rikuo asked her   
“How your feeling now, Yuki-Onna?” Kejorou asked her too.  
Tsurara grimace weakly “Still headache”  
“I’ve told you not to work today” Kejorou said  
“I don’t want disappointing the children”  
“Wait, what do you mean Kejorou? Is this happened before?” Rikuo asked.  
“No but she was throw up this early morning” Kejorou tell him.  
“Nani? Why didn’t you tell me, Tsurara?”   
“I don’t want make you afraid”  
“Well, I’m afraid now”  
“Gomene…”  
“Next time you must tell me if you feel not good, okay? Don’t just quiet”  
“Hai..” Tsurara try to sat down.  
Rikuo and Kejorou helped her.  
“You should still lie down, Tsurara” Kejorou said.  
“No, it’s more headache if I’m still lie down” Tsurara refused while massage hers forehead.  
Rikuo embrace her and let her rest on his shoulder “It’s okay, Zen will be arrived soon to check you”   
Rikuo hope there’s no something bad with her. Some time ago they have faced Ruikotsu, now Tsurara sick. Their wedding will be celebrate a month again, but looks the disturbance always coming without stop.  
“Yo Rikuo” Zen came and called him  
“Zen, thank’s for coming” Rikuo said to him  
“So, what’s wrong with you, Yuki-Onna?” Zen asked while sat beside futon.  
“She was throw up and fainted” Rikuo explained.  
“Well, maybe she’s so tired or nervous about the wedding. Give your right hand, Yuki-Onna” Zen said to her.  
Still lean back on Rikuo’s shoulder she give hers right hand.  
Zen began to check hers pulse. At first Zen looks frowns, then he stunned, his eyes expanded.   
“It’s impossible” Zen murmured looks hard to believe  
“What?” Rikuo asked him so impatient “What’s wrong with her?”  
“Are you both really that naughty?” Zen glanced at Rikuo and Tsurara.  
“What do you mean? Can’t you explained what’s wrong with her?” Rikuo demanded.  
“She is okay” Zen began to explained “Just pregnant”  
“What?” Rikuo and Tsurara blinked, include Kejorou.  
“Are you sure?” Rikuo asked again.  
“Really sure, she’s pregnant now, it’s about a month” Zen respond.  
Kejorou giggled “Ah, looks The Yondaime will born faster than we thought”  
“You must tell The First and Karasu, Rikuo. To advance your wedding”  
“Eh, why? The baby will be born 8 month again, right?” Rikuo confused  
“That’s for human. A month later hers pregnant already looks big. Yuki-Onna is a youkai and the yokai blood of the baby is more than human blood from yours. So, if I’m not wrong the baby will be born it’s about 4 month again.”  
“So fast as that?” Tsurara blinked.  
“Well you’re youkai you must know it, Yuki-Onna. Why you still innocent like that?”  
“Okay, I’ll tell gramps”  
“Will he be angry?” Tsurara looks afraid.  
“I don’t think so, he must be happy. Don’t be afraid Tsurara, you must be happy too, remember we will get the baby” Rikuo smiled warmly to make her calm.  
“Uhm” Tsurara nodded then smiled.  
Zen and Kejorou smiled warmly too seeing their close.

Meeting Room  
“Stupid grandson!” Nurarihyon hit Rikuo.  
“Oi gramps!” Rikuo dodge it  
“My boy really become a man” Wakana blinked  
Karasu stunned, trapped between happy for The Yondaime and frustrated caused of the plan that he have arranged now disorganized.  
“You’re the third heir of Nura Clan, you must be good example for your subordinates! How could you did that! People could think you arbitrarily to your subordinates!” yelled Nurarihyon.  
“I’m not like that! We love each other!” Rikuo yelled back  
“Some years ago you refused to being married, but now you even impatient to wait for a month again!”  
“This is new era so what’s the problem, gramps? The fourth will be born soon, you must be happy now!”  
“I can’t accept if you hurt her! Where’s your respect to Tsurara?!”  
Rikuo blinked “I’m not hurt her and I always respect her, I love her, gramps! Why you so ancient like that!”  
Nurarihyon turned to Tsurara “Did he hurt you, Yuki-Onna?”  
“Eh? No, Rikuo didn’t I mean Rikuo-Sama didn’t hurt me” Tsurara said  
“Did you hear that?” You did gramps…. You hurt hers Mom….  
“Ehm anoo sodaishou. You must not blame Rikuo-Sama only, it was my fault too” Tsurara said “I will accept any punishment from you”  
“No, Tsurara” Rikuo said “I must take the responsible, you’re not wrong, actually we didn’t wrong. I’ll accept that punishment”  
“Of course you must take the responsible!” then Nurarihyon turned to Tsurara with soft stare “How could I blame you, Tsurara. You will give the fourth heir for this clan. Please forgive my stupid grandson. Looks he utilized your innocent”  
“Nani? Why you describe me so mean like that?!” Rikuo jerks.  
Nurarihyon ignored him and said again to Tsurara “From now on you must be so careful, Tsurara. And I want you to accompanied by aide wherever you go”  
“Nani? Aide? Accompanied me? Like Rikuo-Sama some years ago?”  
“Exactly”  
“But, that’s no need….”  
“Yeah that’s need” now Rikuo who said it firmly “This time I agree with gramps”  
“Oh… okay…” Tsurara forced to accept it.  
“Karasu-Tengu” Nurarihyon called him  
Karasu-Tengu turned to him.  
“Prepare the wedding for next week, and forget it about tradition”  
“Oh okay!” It will be so busy….  
“Ah finally in this house there will be a baby” Wakana said cheerfully 

Tamazuki’s House  
“We will be bridge between humans and ayakashi, but, the ayakashi will be on top the bridge and humans below the bridge. We will arrange them and being government for them…” The words of Ariyuki ringing in his mind. He is in his terrace house now, so confused.  
“I still have that right if you try to cheat on us…”  
Then Shoei’s words ringing.  
He more confused.  
“Tamazuki” sounds soft voice  
Tamazuki turned to voice maker “Hikaru…”  
Hikaru with hers big stomach approached him. Hers pregnant more than six months now, almost seven.  
“Why are you here?” Tamazuki asked her while spruce hers cardigan “You can catch a cold”  
“I’m okay, don’t worry” Hikaru smiled  
“You did the draft again, didn’t you?” Tamazuki scowled  
“I didn’t” Hikaru scowled back  
“Really?”  
“Of course, I’m not brave enough to disobey you, the lord of the darkness”  
“You want to be the lord of the darkness, don’t you” The words of Ariyuki ringing again.  
“What’s wrong, Tamazuki? Since you arrived home last night, you looks dejected” Hikaru asked him.  
“I’m okay, don’t afraid”   
“Really?”  
“Yeah”  
“Looks have long time you’re not go to the clan. Is that okay?”  
“No problem. Rikuo understand that I must take care of you”  
“He is good commander, right? You’re lucky being friendship with him”  
“Do you think so?”  
Hikaru nodded “Ehm. Did you forgot? He gave the remote laser made by Kiyotsugu-Kun to protect me when he knows we’re married”  
“I didn’t, the remote laser to immobilize youkai, his mother and his human friend hold that remote too. So, you still hold it too?”  
“Of course, you’re said that I must hold it. Well, who would have thought that I must married with yakuza of yokai? So I must hold the weapon too” Hikaru giggled.  
“Did you regret it?” Tamazuki scowled again  
“Of course not! Don’t worry! Just tease you!” Hikaru said it cheerfully while pinch him.  
“Ouch! So naughty” Tamazuki grimace   
“Back to the last, that Rikuo. He care about his friend, ayakashi and human” Hikaru said  
“Yeah, so that’s why I follow him. And he will never tricks his subordinates”  
Hikaru touched Tamazuki’s face “And I must be thankfull of him, caused indirectly he gave you to me. You learn about compassionate heart from him, right? So that’s why finally you can trapped by human’s fear, love”  
“Hikaru…” Tamazuki touched back of the hand of Hikaru which touch his face. He wondering in his mind, are the human have power to read yokai’s mind too? Tamazuki didn’t tell anything about last night. But Hikaru’s words today so relevant.  
How fool I am… I’ve decided it since long time ago…. I must not be confused now… Tamazuki’s mind.  
“I should be thankfull too, Hikaru”  
“Ehm?”  
“Because you come into my life”  
Hikaru smiled warmly then hug him tightly “I love you, Tamazuki”  
Tamazuki give a soft kiss in hers neck “Watashi mo…” he whispered in hers ear.  
Hikaru felt so happy hear that.  
Tamazuki released her “The wind more strong, better you back to the bedroom”  
“Okay”  
Tamazuki guide her walks to the bedroom “And I will check if there’s some paper”  
“Oh, gosh!” Hikaru gripe with sullen face.

 

Big Reunion In Cafe  
“Wow! Long time we’re not gathered together like this! Even Shima-Kun come too” Tori-Chan blinked. They have big reunion and sat down around the big round table.  
“Ah yeah, I take leave several days from my club” Shima said cheerfully.  
“So, this is the child? Cho yokai?” Maki asked while stunned at Akiya who eating his ice cream. He sat between Rikuo and Tsurara.  
“Ah yeah” Tsurara nodded  
“He grow up” Yura murmured  
“And so cute” Kana said cheerfully stunned at Akiya too.  
Akiya just chuckles, knows he is in discuss.  
“Why you take him, Rikuo?” Kiyotsugu asked.  
“Ah, he visiting us to attend our wedding, we take him walk so that he isn’t feel bored, right Akiya?” Rikuo pats soft his head.  
“Hai…” Akiya respond so spirit, the ice cream covered his face.  
Tsurara laughed then help him to cleaned his face.  
“Ahhh… looked at them, looks like happy family” Maki murmured.  
“Looks they’re in training” Kiyotsugu said.  
Kejorou giggled “Yeah, there’s no take a long time again ‘till they become real family”  
“Ah yeah, they’re married a month again” Tori said  
Rikuo and Tsurara glanced each other.  
“Eh, actually, there’s something that I need to talk to you all” Rikuo began to speaks  
“What’s that?” Yura asked while sipping his orange juice.  
“The wedding advanced be next week”  
“Ehhh??” Everyone aghast.  
“Why?” Kana asked  
“It’s because…” Rikuo can’t completed his words caused his face and Tsurara’s become red.  
“Because next month Tsurara’s stomach looks big” Kejorou help explained  
“Ehhh?” Everyone aghast again.  
“Oikawa-San, don’t you want to said that you… pregnant?” Tori guess.  
Tsurara nodded, so shy.  
“I will have a little brother or sister!” Akiya yelled happily.  
“You’re naughty Rikuo” Maki murmured  
“That’s sounds good, you both will get a baby” Kana said happily.  
“Thank’s Kana-Chan” Rikuo said.  
“Looks the fourth will be born soon” Yura murmured.  
Shima sighed weakly I really hopeless….  
“How many months?” Tori asked.  
“A month” Tsurara answered.  
“A month, so next month will be two, it’s not yet too big right?”  
“She is a youkai, and the baby inherited more of yokai blood than human blood. So the baby will be born it’s about 4 months again” Kejorou explained.  
“Is that so? I must note it” Tori pulled out hers book and noted it.  
“I see, so that’s why today there’s so many bodyguard?” Kiyotsugu wondered. Kejorou is inside, in outside there’s Aotabou and Kubinashi who always standby.  
“Yeah, this time to accompany Tsurara. That’s my gramps ordered. Beside Zen said that she should not much use hers power” Rikuo explained.  
Tsurara sighed “I don’t know, evidently it’s so uncomfortable if always followed like this” she murmured feel so bored.  
“Now, you’re know how I feel many years ago” Rikuo murmured.  
“Yeah.. wait… WHAT?! Did you mean you felt uncomfortable followed by me?!!” Tsurara rampage.  
Rikuo blinked shocked “Eh? I didn’t mean like that. Just kidding, Tsurara. Don’t be so angry, not good for the baby” he smiled awkwardly  
“Ugh!” she scowled while folded hers hands  
Everyone shocked too.  
“Aaah… you usually don’t act like that Oikawa-San…” Maki blinked “You always under control”  
“It’s okay, that’s normal for pregnant woman, they will be a little bit sensitive” Tori explained “So, pregnant yokai woman will experience that too” she add hers notes.  
“Is that so?” Rikuo wondered  
“Fortunately, the pregnant only for four months again, not eight” Yura said  
“Stop discussing me!” Tsurara said it curtly.  
“Eh okay okay…” Everyone said together with smiled awkwardly.  
Hours later they all get out from the cafee and promise will attend Rikuo and Tsurara wedding. They said goodbye each other before secede except Yura who stay in main house ‘till the wedding.  
“Tsurara nee-chan, the baby will be the boy or girl?” Akiya asked with his innocent face. He walks towed by Tsurara and Rikuo.  
“Eh? I don’t know it” Tsurara respond  
“Why?”  
“We must wait ‘till the baby born, Akiya-Chan” Rikuo said.  
“Oh… if the baby boy, may I play with him?” the little kid asked again  
“Of course you may” Tsurara said   
Akiya smiled “And if the baby girl, I’ll protect her, like Rikuo nii-chan and Tsurara nee-chan protect me, right?”  
Rikuo and Tsurara exchange smiled.  
“Okay” Tsurara said it cheerfully  
“Good boy” Rikuo pats his head.  
Then they all laughed together.  
“They like family” Ao murmured  
“Yeah, not take long time again to become true. The Yondaime will be born soon” Kubinashi said.  
“Poor boy” Kejorou said “His father died since he was a baby, whereas he still need his complete parents”  
“But fortunately, Tono Clan always take care of him. I’m sure he will be great yokai under Itaku’s train and protected by Nura Clan” Kubinashi said  
“I feel same too” Ao said

“Must we attack now?” the shadow asked  
“No” Ariyuki said “Let them be for awhile, we must attack in the right timing, the good chance to make them more hurt”  
“Okay” the shadow obey.

“What’s wrong, Yura-Chan?” Kejorou asked her when Yura turned to hers behind.  
“Ah, nandemonai” Yura walks again Maybe only my hallucinations…  
“Ouch!” Tsurara almost fell down because of stumbled by stone  
Rikuo hold her in the right timing “Eh! Mind your step, Tsurara”  
“Eh.. gomene…”  
“You always like that” Ao sputter “So careless”  
“That’s why we follow her, right?” Kubinashi said  
“Yeah not because of danger youkai, but hers careless”  
“Stop that!” Tsurara began angry  
“You’re mature now and the candidate of Mrs. Nura, so you must…”  
“Ao stop it!” Kejorou arbitrate.  
“I must what?!” Tsurara challenge him  
“It’s okay, Ao” Rikuo arbitrate too while embrace Tsurara.  
“She’s pregnant and a little bit sensitive, you must understand it, Ao” Kubinashi pats his shoulder.  
“He always perfectionist like that!” Tsurara sullen.  
“Calm down Tsurara, remember our baby” Rikuo sighed while guide her walks to go home It’s not easy like I thought…  
“Four months is very long, right?” Yura murmured.

 

“Cih! Silly!” the shadow cursed in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 (Tamazuki's Decision)

Main House  
Today is the wedding. Almost everyone attend it, both of human or ayakashi. The ceremonial in the morning was so solemn. But the party in the evening, almost crazy. Almost every yokai drunk so hard, include Setsura, Tsurara’s mother.  
“It’s enough, Oka-San. You’ve had drink too much” Tsurara said to her mother.  
“Of course I must drink again, Tsurara. This is your wedding, your great moment” suddenly she embrace Tsurara “You did good my dear, better than me”  
“Oka-san…” Tsurara hold her awkwardly  
“You’re not just stole his lips, but his heart and now look you will give the fourth heir of Nura Clan ha ha…” she laughed.   
“Calm down, Okasan” Tsurara beg her  
“You’re really my daughter. Nurarihyon must know that I’m still a winner..” she laughed again then a little bit staggered.  
“Ehh….”Tsurara can’t hold hers body and almost fell down.  
Rikuo hold her and Kejorou hold Setsura in right timing.  
“I’ll take you to the your room, Setsura” Kejorou said while help her walks away.  
Tsurara sighed “She always like that”  
“You must be tired all day, Tsurara. I’ll take you to your bedroom too, I mean, our bedroom” Rikuo said to her.  
“Okay” Tsurara obey him.  
The party continue without them.  
“Be patient, Gozu. There’s another woman who more appropriate to you” Mezu said while pats Gozu’s shoulder who was in drunk.  
Gozu only sipped his sake, again and again looks broken heart.  
“Right” Kuromaru said “There’s no chance again to you, yuki-onna has become Nura-San now, our commander’s wife”  
“Leave me alone!” Gozu yelled while drink again.  
After party tomorrow, half of the guest still stay in main house. They are Tono Clan and Setsura, because Tsurara need hers mother and Reira as Yuki-Onna to help her bear the baby safely. But Yura must back to Kyoto soon.

Rikuo’s Office  
“What’s wrong, Tamazuki?” Rikuo answered his call from Tamazuki.  
“How was the wedding?” Tamazuki asked from over there.  
“It was good”   
“I’m sorry, me and Hikaru can’t attended to say congrats”  
“It’s okay, Tamazuki. We understand. How your wife?”  
“She’s fine and the baby too”  
“Glad hear that”  
“Why you keep working? You must on honeymoon right now”  
“Ah yeah, we postpone ‘till the baby born. Besides, for now not good to Tsurara doing travel far away”  
“Wait, likely I miss the news. Baby?”  
“Ah anoo….” Tamazuki can felt Rikuo’s awkward over there “Tsurara pregnant now, going to two months” Rikuo tell him, his cheek become hot.  
“Owh, okay, I see” Tamazuki not asked further about Rikuo started it first with Tsurara, like he started first too with Hikaru  
“By the way, what’s wrong Tamazuki? Do you have something to tell me?”  
“Yeah, Rikuo. There’s something I must warn you..”  
“Eh? What’s that?”  
Then Tamazuki explained about Yoshihira.  
Rikuo gasp then stand up from his office desk “They coming? Really”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry I’ve just talk now, I don’t want to disturb your wedding”  
Rikuo move to the emergency stairs to get more privacy “It’s okay, Tamazuki. Beside, looks they’re not yet moving”  
“So, what’s your plan now?”  
“I don’t know. First, I must discussing this in the meeting tonight. But, since that day, whether they have look for you again?”  
“No, not yet. Beside, I don’t want to think about that”  
“But they still wait for your answer”  
“Maybe yes, but maybe not. Possibly, this is a trap. They want to use me. If they want to split Nura Clan, I’m the good prey, right?”  
“If they really needs you and look for you again. What will your answer, Tamazuki?”  
“Are you test me, Rikuo?” Tamazuki frowns.  
“Leave that as that. But, I want you to know, although you have exchange sakazuki with me, I don’t want to forced you. If you want to back away, better you said it now before you cheat us in the silent”  
Tamazuki smirked “Interesting, you’re really different, Sandaime”  
Rikuo smirked too “Of course”  
Tamazuki looked at his wife who sleep well in the bed “I’ve decided since long time ago. I always be the lord of the darkness….”  
Rikuo hold his breath.  
“…..who stand beside the light, so that you all can see how darkness I am”  
Rikuo raise up one of his eyebrow “Since when you have that good words? Even I never think like that”  
Tamazuki chuckles “That’s Hikaru’s words”  
“She’s great woman, Tamazuki”  
“Yeah”  
“Shoei must not be suspicious on you now”  
“I have no choice, I was killed his father. Make good things for all your life it’s nothing, once you did wrong, you’ll never be forgotten”  
“I can feel there’s no take long time again for him to accept you well”  
“I never hope that”  
“By the way, thank’s for your information, Tamazuki”  
“Take care of you family”  
“You too”  
Rikuo turn off the cell phone.  
They coming…. His feel suddenly uncomfortable…. Tsurara… then he get away from there.

 

On The Street  
“So, you will go now, Yura-Chan?” Tsurara asked her.  
“Don’t you want to take several days again in main house?” Kejorou offered.  
“No, thank’s. I must back to Kyoto, looks there’s something Ryuji wants to tell me” Yura answered while carrying hers bag.  
“You said that you will be long here” Tsurara said.  
“Yeah, he suddenly call me back”  
“Why?”  
Yura raise up hers shoulders “I don’t know”  
“Maybe you will be inaugurated to being the 28th heir” Kejorou wondered.  
“Sounds not like that, his voice so seriously. I hope there’s nothing bad”  
“Ops” Tsurara stumbled again.  
“Ah!” Yura and Kejorou hold her.  
Ao and Kubinashi sighed.  
“Be careful Yuki-Onna!” Yura moaned  
“Sorry sorry” Tsurara smiled awkwardly.  
“Are you sure wants to work today, Tsurara?” Kejorou asked her.  
Tsurara nodded “Meet the child can makes me happy”  
“Are Rikuo-Sama any objection?” Kubinashi asked.  
“Nothing at all. Beside, so many pregnant woman work like usual without trouble. I’m youkai, so I can do it too”  
“They can do it because they’re not careless” Ao murmured.  
“What did you say?!” Tsurara began rampage  
“Don’t start it, Ao!” Kejorou warn him  
“Okay” Ao stay calm.  
The shadow in the wall move not same like their body.  
“Eh?” Yura stunned in front of the wall, there’s nothing.  
“What’s wrong, Yura?” Kejorou asked.  
“I don’t know. I think I see it….” She murmured.  
“See what?” Ao asked her.  
“Forget it”   
They walks again.  
The shadow move again.  
“Watch out!” Yura ready in paper fetish.  
“What? I didn’t see anything” Kubinashi look around.  
“I’m sure that I see it!” Yura said.  
They’re standby around Tsurara.  
The demon appear from the shadow below them.  
“Nani?”Yura shocked.  
The demon attack them with his shadow darkness.  
Yura hold it with hers papers fetish circling them. Kubinashi binding him with his red rope. But the shadows can released easily, he gone on the ground then appear again from Kubinashi’s shadow.  
Crashh! He succeed hurt Kubinashi.  
“Kubinashi!” Kejorou yelled then attack the demon with hers long hair.  
Sounds snow grains clatter around Tsurara.  
Hup Yura hold hers hand “Don’t be foolish Yuki-Onna. You mustn’t use your power”  
“Demo..”  
“Just trust me!” Yura said it firmly.  
“Eh?” Tsurara a little bit shocked with hers words.  
“Better you take her go, Yura” Ao said  
“Come on” Yura pulled Tsurara’s hand then ran.  
The demon succeed binding Kubinashi and Kejorou with theirs own shadows in the grounds.  
“Shit! What kind of demon?!” Kejorou cursed hard to move  
“Looks the shadow of yokai” Kubinashi can’t move too.  
Now the demon coming for Yura and Tsurara who still ran.  
“I can’t let it go” Ao punch the demon but he envelop by his darkness and lock on the ground too.  
Then the demon chase Yura and Tsurara now. He’s so slippery and he can jump from one shadow to the other shadow with high speed.  
“Shit!” Yura stand in front of Tsurara “Shikigami Hagun!”  
The ancestor of Keikain appear, big skull circling Yura’s left hand. Then she shoot the demon from the skull’s mouth.  
Sounds the demon moaned because of bound by spell from Yura. Slowly the demon sank into the ground. Gone.  
Is he gone? But it’s still weird.. Yura’s mind.  
The demon now appear from the ground between Yura and Tsurara.  
The demon chuckles “During you have the shadows, you can’t dodge from Kageromaru!”  
He slumped Yura on the ground and locked her too, then he turned into Tsurara.  
“Now, it’s your turn, little snow”  
Tsurara step back.  
“Run… Yuki-Onna…” Yura moaned try to released herself.  
“So this is the new of Mrs. Nura, who will bear the fourth heir”  
He began flies to Tsurara.  
Tsurara attack him with hers snow storm.  
Big ice cube succeed lock him.  
“Ouch” Tsurara slumped on the ground while hold hers stomach. Only one attack and she felt so tired.  
“Yuki-Onna” Yura looks panic.  
“Tsurara” Kejorou eyes began glisten of tears.  
Kageromaru chuckles again “Weak Yuki-Onna, really different with my Yuki-Onna boss” he succeed release himself from ice cube. Then he appear from shadow of Tsurara.  
“I’ll take you to my boss, she will be happy” he began to reach Tsurara.  
Suddenly the black fear appear and pierced Kageromaru.   
“Nani? What kind of this sword?” Kageromaru looks shocked.  
“Don’t you see my shadow, huh?” Rikuo said to him so coldly  
Kageromaru looks around, there’s nothing.  
Rikuo tightened his pierced.  
“Noooo!” Kageromaru roared before gone in the wall.  
Yura, Kubinashi, Kejorou and Ao released.  
Rikuo stop his kyokasuigetsu then approached Tsurara and hold her in his arms.  
“Are you okay, Tsurara?” Rikuo asked her, so afraid.  
“R-Rikuo….” She whisper weakly before fell asleep, fatigue.  
“Tsurara!” Rikuo touch her cheek.  
“She has used her power once” Yura tell him.  
“We must take her to Zen-Kun” Kejorou said.  
Rikuo carrying her to the main house.

 

Main House In The Evening  
“Zen, how is Tsurara?” Rikuo night form asked when he outside from the bedroom.  
“She’s okay, just fatigue. The baby it’s no problem because the pregnant is strong. She must rest much and not use her power again so that she can restore her condition” Zen explained.  
Rikuo looks relief “I see”  
“You must ensure during the pregnant she would not use her power or her fear. She is a snow woman, the childbirth later will be spend her power a lot cause in that time she can’t control her fear. So she must save it ‘till the time comes”  
Rikuo nodded “I understand. I’ll ensure that she not use it again. Thank’s Zen”  
Zen pats his shoulder “See you in the meeting room”  
Rikuo entrance the room when Tsurara opened hers golden eyes. She wake up try to sat down on the futon. Rikuo help her and let her lean back on his shoulder.  
“How your feeling?” Rikuo asked her.  
“Better” Tsurara answered then said “Gomene…”  
“Uhm? Why?”  
“I’m forced to use my power before he hurt us”  
“It’s okay, I understand” Rikuo tightened his embrace.  
“I’ll be more careful” Tsurara promised  
“Tsurara, what we face now, it’s not ordinary youkai” Rikuo said  
“Nani? Then what kind of yokai?”  
“Yoshihira behind all of this”  
Tsurara looks shocked “But why? I thought that 13 years ago it must be solved. What he wants from us?”  
“I don’t know yet, I’m still investigate it” Rikuo grip Tsurara’s hand “I hate to said this, Tsurara. I don’t mean to forbid you from doing everything that makes you happy, but, in this time, can you stop working?”  
“Nani?” Tsurara stunned at Rikuo  
“I just could be relieved to work if I know you’re in the safe place. In the main house the hyakki yakkou more freely to protect you, and the enemies afraid of gramps”  
Tsurara fell silent, she love her job in playgroup school.  
“Only for awhile, ‘till the baby born and the situation safe. For our baby, for us, Tsurara”  
Slowly, Tsurara nodded then said “I’ll quit”  
“Tsurara…”   
“I can tell them that I’m too weak to teach, they’ll be understand”  
“I’m sorry, Tsurara”  
Tsurara shook her head “It’s okay, I understand, beside I don’t want they in dangerous if Yoshihira try use them to threaten me” then she hug Rikuo’s waist “I can feel the baby would be boy. We have wait so long for him, the fourth heir. So, I’ll do everything to give birth safely”  
Rikuo kiss her forehead fondly “Boy or girl is the same. The baby and you must be safe. Both of you” he stressed.  
“Uhm” Tsurara nodded.  
Sounds knock on the door.   
Rikuo make space from Tsurara then said “Come in”  
Kejorou opened the door, Jami stand behind her.  
“You’re awaited in the meeting room, Rikuo-Sama” Kejorou tell him “And I’ve called the Jami here”  
“Okay, I’ll be there Kejorou, Thank’s” Rikuo said then turned to Tsurara again “Rest Tsurara, you must not be tired or afraid. Entrust it to me”  
Tsurara nodded obey him.  
Rikuo stand up then said to Kejorou “Please take care of her, Kejorou”  
“Hai…” Kejorou respond then entrance the room and sat down beside Tsurara’s futon.  
In doorway Rikuo said to Jami “I’m counting on you, Jami”  
“Hai… I’ll protect Tsurara-Sama with all my power” Jami obey him full of respect.  
“Arigato” Rikuo walks away.  
Jami closed the door and sat down in outside, standby.  
“Rikuo-Sama now ordered him to be your close aide, although you in main house you must still accompanied by aide. He is perfect, he’s strong” Kejorou explained.  
Tsurara nodded “I understand”  
“Now rest Tsurara, I’ll be here ‘till Rikuo-Sama back from the meeting” then Kejorou help her to lie down on her futon.  
“Arigato Kejorou” Tsurara said   
Kejorou smiled at her warmly before Tsurara closed hers eyes.

 

Meeting Room  
“I’m sorry for keep you waiting” Rikuo said when he had sat down on his main seat in the meeting room.  
“So, what happened Rikuo?” Gyuki asked him “Who had attacked Mrs. Sandaime today?”  
“He said that his boss are Yuki-Onna” Kubinashi said.  
“There’s no doubt” Rikuo said “Yoshihira and Ariyuki behind all of this”  
Meeting participants gasp.  
“How you know that?” Itaku asked.  
Then Rikuo tell about Tamazuki’s story.  
“What the different from their father’s vision? Just a little bit soft words to describe it with the bridge of humans and ayakashi” Hitotsume snorted.  
“I agree” Zen said.  
“Looks they wants to vengeance” Gyuki said “Because we had destroyed their father”  
“After 13 years? That’s can’t make sense” Hitotsume wondered.  
Zen turned to Rikuo “Or maybe, they want us to feel it, the pain of Hagoromo when she wanted to bear the Nue. Now, Mrs. Sandaime want to bear the fourth?”  
Diaphanous in meeting room.  
Rikuo fist his hand but still under control “Yura” he called  
Yura turned to him.  
“Whether something happen in Kyoto?” Rikuo asked her  
“Nandemo” Yura said.  
“Then, why you looks hurry to back there?” Awashima asked her  
“Because Ryuuji said that several days ago, the Kyoto’s yokai had visited Keikain temple”  
“Nani? Is Hagoromo there?” Kurotabou asked  
Yura shook her head then explained “She isn’t there, that youkai girl, Kyokotsu, came with hers entourage. At first we thought that they want to attack, but not. Kyokotsu only said that we must be careful, that there’s something move but she didn’t explain what is it. Hagoromo only ordered her to leave that message. Untill now Kyoto still safe. But I never thought they will move here and attack Tsurara-Chan”  
“Whether she really the commander behind all of this?” Zen wondered.  
Remember about the past in Hanyou Village, Rikuo doubt it.  
“Karasu-Tengu” Rikuo called  
“Yes?” Karasu respond  
“Send Kuromaru to Kyoto to investigate this case whether Hagoromo behind of this and what they want” Rikuo ordered  
“Haik!” Karasu obey him.  
“And to the others increase your vigilance from now on. Kageromaru, he is strong youkai, we don’t know how many strong yokai of them besides him and Yosuzume that we must face. Be ready for their movement and protect the candidate of the fourth” Rikuo ended it.  
“Haik!” meeting participants respond together.


	3. Chapter 3 (When The Darkness Back)

Rikuo’s Room In The Morning  
Rikuo still silent when Tsurara had spruce his collar and his blazer.  
“What’s wrong?” Tsurara asked him.  
Rikuo sighed then turned to her “I don’t know. I’ve just thinking maybe I must resign too from my job. I’m so afraid of you, Tsurara”  
Tsurara stunned at him then said “But I’ll be alright here. There’s so many youkai will protect me. You must not be afraid”  
“Maybe gramps said the true, that I must fully handle the clan”  
“And you did it. You have your own rule, right? In this era your job help build this clan and you had prove it, the clan become big and will be more”  
“And the enemies also increases”  
“It’s not like you as usual, Rikuo. Usually, you’re very confident”  
Rikuo hug her “Yeah, I realized it. Now, when I have complete family and will become a father, I feel more afraid. I don’t care if they look for me, but I can’t imagine if they will come to you. I don’t want to lose you, Tsurara. You and our baby”  
“That’s why you must become more stronger, right? To protect us” Tsurara said it softly “I believe you can do it. You must do your job as usual, don’t let them happy with our afraid. You ever said that before we battle with Tamazuki”  
Rikuo chuckles weak then released Tsurara and touch her cheek fondly “You become mature, Tsurara. Still innocent but mature”  
Tsurara smiled warmly “Of course I must, I’m the wife of third heir”  
Rikuo pats soft her head then kiss her forehead “I love you more, Tsurara”  
“Me too”  
“But Tsurara, if there’s something happen with me. Please go with Itaku to the Tono Village, he will be protect you, mother and our baby. I have arranged it, and he ready to do that”  
“No!” Tsurara respond it firmly “There’s no something happen with you, I’m sure we will through this trouble!”  
“I still have to prepare it, Tsurara. For your safety, this is an order”  
“You can order me to stay in my room all the times or accompanied by more than one aide, I have no objection but please don’t order me to do that. I-I can’t imagine if…”  
“Tsurara…”  
Tsurara shook her head “I don’t want us like Cho-Clan, I don’t want our baby like Akiya who loss his father when he still a baby” Tsurara’s eyes begin glisten of tears.  
Rikuo embraced her tightly “I don’t want it too, I don’t want he like me who had lost my father too when I was a kid” he murmured.  
“Rikuo…”  
“We could past this circumstances, don’t worry”  
“You promise?”  
“I’m promise”

 

Middle Day In Terrace Main House  
“So, Jami now being your close aide although you’re in main house?” Yura asked Tsurara while glanced at Jami who sat behind them.  
They are enjoying the sunlight in terrace main house, stare at Sakura tree. The little youkai and Akiya playing happily around the tree.  
“Uhm” Tsurara nodded while touch her stomach which begin to appear.  
“Yeah, he is really appropriate because not much strong yokai can keep silent all the time”  
“Yura-Chan!” Tsurara warned her  
“Ahhh… sorry sorry…”  
“I can’t go to anywhere now, but I don’t have any objection for that. This baby more important, he will be the fourth heir of this clan”  
“Looks you sure that the baby will be boy”  
“I’m sure, I don’t know how, but I can feel it. The heartbeat is strong, so I believe the baby will be boy” she said while stroke her stomach fondly.  
Yura scratch hers head “Well, I had never been pregnant, so I don’t understand”  
“So, you didn’t back to Kyoto, did you?”  
“No, change of plans. I’ll still here and Ryuuji standby in there” then she sighed “Why must Nura Clan had so many enemies?”  
“Nani? Since when you care of us? We are youkai”  
Yura jerks “Ah uhm yeaaah… I must destroy Yoshihira of course so that he can’t disturb humans.. ahaha…”  
“Why you still shy to admit that you care of us?” Tsurara scowled  
“Yeaaah okay, you all as youkai can protect humans so why can’t I as onmyouji protect yokai too? Besides, I realized now. Like humans, there’s kind human or mean human, so do with youkai, there’s a kind and mean. Since I met Shiori-Cho, I know there’s a youkai who more weak than human. Tori said the true I must have big tolerance in this era” Yura tell her while glanced at Akiya who flies lower around the Sakura tree with little youkais.  
Tsurara stunned at her then smiled warmly.  
Yura raised one of her eyebrow felt awkward “Why suddenly you smile at me like that? You never did that before”   
“I just remembered. Yesterday, you stopped me to use my power and you said to me to trust you. Even you used hagun, the top of shikigami, to protect me. I’m very touched of that, arigato Yura-Chan. Thank’s because you have protect me and my baby”  
“Ehh…” Yura blinked, she never thought this childish Yuki-Onna can told the words like that “Never mind, you’re my friend. Of course I must protect you and your baby too.”  
“I can feel more safe although I can’t use my power because you’re here Yura-Chan”  
“Yuki-Onna….”  
“And Jami too, I’m sorry have being trouble of you” Tsurara turned to Jami.  
“No, Tusrara-Sama, it’s my honour that I’ve been trusted to protect you” Jami respond with his cold voice like usual while bowed respectfully to Tsurara.  
Tsurara smiled at him warmly.  
Then Kana and Tori appear.  
“Kana-Chan, Tori-Chan” Tsurara called them.  
“Where have you been? You both should on working now” Yura said.  
“I take leave half day and I’ve just accompany Maki and Shima-Kun to the airport” Kana explained while sat down beside Tsurara.  
“And I’m still working, I’ve just came from Hikaru-San’s house” Tori said while sat down beside Kana.  
“How was her?” Tsurara asked.  
“She’s fine, Tamazuki take care of her very good. The childbirth will be almost in the same time with you” Tori said.  
“And how was you, Tsurara-Chan? Are you okay?” Kana asked.  
“I’m okay, thank’s Kana-Chan”  
“There’s something I want to give you Tsurara-Chan”  
“Eh? What’s that?”  
Kana reach something from her bag then give it to Tsurara, the remote laser.  
“Eeh?” Tsurara looked at the remote with strange face “This is….”  
“The remote laser to immobilize youkai made by Kiyotsugu which we still keep it. We heard about the attack yesterday then Kiyotsugu gave this to you to protect you and your baby during you can’t use your power”  
Tsurara laughed awkwardly “So, I’m a youkai who must keep the remote laser to immobilize youkai now?”  
“Just for awhile, better you keep it” Yura said.  
Tori and Kana nodded agreement.  
Tsurara sighed “Okay, I’ll keep it, thank’s Kana-Chan and convey to Kiyotsugu-Kun too”   
“Uhm” Kana nodded then hold Tsurara’s hands “It will be okay, Tsurara-Chan. I believe you and Rikuo-Kun can through this circumstances. We will face it together”  
“Thank you Kana-Chan. I really grateful that I have so many friends who care about us” Tsurara said it very touched.  
Kana smiled at her warmly.  
Yura stunned at Tsurara while thinking She’s really different, she more mature now, but hers words…. She said that looks like she will no longer again in this world… Yura shook hers head No, I can’t thought like that, she will be safe, she and her baby……I must make sure that she, Nura-kun and the baby will be happy ending….

 

In the terrace at night two months later  
“What they have planned, exactly? Still no movement from them” Itaku wondered.  
“I thought this is their tricks to make us afraid and waiting in restless” Rikuo respond.  
“They wait ‘till we tired and careless then suddenly attacked us?”  
“I’m afraid so” Rikuo sipped his sake while looked at the night sky “There’s no news from Kuromaru”  
“Do you think that fox include in this case?” Itaku asked  
“I don’t know, but I doubt it”  
“Why? Because she still your stepmother?”  
“Maybe that’s one of my hope. But if she involved in this case, Kyoto must be in trouble right now, evidently there’s still in control the Keikain Clan”  
Itaku sighed “Possibly they create calm situation in there before attack suddenly too. Everything is uncertain” then he sipped his sake.  
“Yeah…”  
“But, that Tamazuki. Do you believe him?”  
“Why must I doubt at him?”  
“There was a lag time between he met Ariyuki and before you wedding. He must tell you soon but evidently he postponed. Don’t you suspicious of that? I mean, I think he ever considered about Ariyuki’s offered”  
“Hmm… exactly, you thought same as with me. But, let the time prove it. Although maybe he was doubt for a little, but finaly he decided. Since he join the Nura Clan he never did wrong especially when he met Hikaru-San. Tamazuki change much because of her, I can see he more lifely. She is a great human woman. Long time ago I have released my suspicious from him then, when they married I have no reason for suspicious on him again”  
“If you looks so sure, why you still order Shoei to spy him?”  
“I want to let him prove by his eyes that Tamazuki can be trusted”  
“Well, okay if you choose to trust him but I choose to keep be on alert” Itaku ended while sipped his sake again.  
Rikuo sighed “It’s up to you if you said so”

 

Main House A Month Later  
Tsurara woke up from her nap and found the quiet circumstances of main house. Hers stomach more big now so she hard to moved her body. And she felt more weak than several months ago because the time of childbirth almost come.  
Where’s the others? Hers mind wondered.  
“So beautiful… I want to drink again….” Natto Kozzo delirious so sleepy in the grass of page main house and the others little youkai too.  
“Nice….” A little youkai with fish in his head delirious too.  
One by one the little youkai fell down in sleepy. Wakana fell down too in the kitchen. Looks they are anesthetized.  
“What’s wrong? Why suddenly the house so quiet?” Nurarihyon wondered.  
Hitotsume and Daruma glanced each other.  
“Better I check” Gyuki stand up.  
“I’ll go to Tsurara’s room” Karasu flies.  
Tsurara stand up wants to get out from the bedroom. But when she opened the door something intercept her to get out.  
“Eh?” Tsurara stunned at him.  
“Stay in Tsurara-Sama” Jami said with serious voice.  
“Why?”  
“There’s something unnatural, almost youkai of main house fell sleep”  
“Nani?”  
“The strong youkai can’t influenced by this tricks” Jami said  
Brukk.. Yura fell down in front of them looks try hard to keep awake from sleepy hard.  
“Yura-Chan!” Tsurara called her.  
“This bad…” Yura murmured while stand up in front of her then pulled out her paper fetish “Junsui!” she yelled while release the paper.  
The pure water appear sweep whole the page of main house. The little youkai suddenly awake and the air turned to normal. The sleepy was gone.  
Natto Kozzo and the others woke up.  
“Nani? What just happen?” Natto Kozzo looks around.  
The little youkais looks confused too, didn’t realized what just happen.  
“Show yourself, youkai!” Yura yelled.  
Sound man voice chuckles.  
Everyone gasp.  
“Your power so great onmyouji girl” a tall man appear hovering above main house “Maybe you want join us, our boss was onmyouji too”  
“Rubbish! There’s no onmyouji hurt humans or the other weak creature!” Yura yelled again.  
“Now, I see why you be the 28th heir of Keikain Clan. You’re so stubborn”  
“Who are you?” Yura demand him.  
“I’m Dokumaru, toxicologist youkai. I’ve just send the drug, I can send my other poison if you disobeying me”  
“What do you want?!”  
“Give us Mrs. Sandaime who will bear the fourth heir of Nura Clan”  
Tsurara gasp, Jami gripping his sword tightly.  
“Never!” Yura yelled  
“As you wish!” Dokumaru release his poison, everything which touch by the poison will be melted.   
The little youkai running dodge from that poison.  
Yura survive with her paper fetish circling her, Tsurara and Jami. The barrier from the paper fetish protect them.  
Byuur…. Something hit back the poison. It was Gyuki.  
“Jami, onmyouji girl, take Mrs. Sandaime leave!” Gyuki ordered.  
Jami and Yura was not waste time to do that.  
“I’m your opponent” Gyuki said to Dokumaru while threat him with his sword.  
“Okay, I’m not hesitate again. Attack!” Dokumaru yelled then the other youkai behind him appear began to attack the main house.  
“Nani?” Gyuki gasp, they’re too many.  
Dokumaru added attack again with his poison.  
The black fear appear in the sky and hit back that poison with the poison too, almost of Dokumaru’s subordinates destroyed.  
“Nani?” Dokumaru gasp.  
Rikuo landed on the main house softly, still in his human form but he have black wings on his back. He matoi with Zen.  
“Rikuo? How you get here? You’re must in office now and that wings…?” Gyuki asked him so aghast.  
“I owe to Kiyotsugu-Kun who had put the censors around main house and one kilometers from gate in every corners of main house” Rikuo said.  
“You never told that you can use matoi although in your human form” Gyuki said.  
“I always training my ability, Gyuki”  
“Hmph..” Gyuki snorted looks satisfied.  
“So this is The Third Heir Of Nura Clan” Dokumaru mocked him.  
“Ah, so this is the guest who can use the poison” Rikuo faced Dokumaru.  
“Be ready Nura Rikuo!” Dokumaru attack again with his poison tornado.  
“Come on, Zen!” Rikuo attack again with his Nenekirimaru which influenced by poison from Zen’s wings.  
The attack ensued in the air. It looks equal. Rikuo pushed the attack again and finaly succeed destroy Dokumaru who swallowed by his poison.  
Zen landed on the grass looks tired and panting.  
“You did good Zen” Rikuo said.  
“Nani? Look at there!” Karasu yelled while pointed at far sky.  
There’s something dark move close to them.   
“Looks that Yoshihira’s the hyakki yakkou” Rikuo murmured.  
“Damn! They coming!” Hitotsume who had look that movement cursed.  
“Everyone prepare for attack!” Rikuo ordered.  
“Haik!” everyone respond.

 

Tamazuki’s House  
“Looks the baby will be born soon, Hikaru-Sama” the youkai woman servant with dog ear said to Hikaru who sat in her bed while touch her big stomach fondly.  
“Ehm” Hikaru nodded while smiled warmly “I can’t be patient again to see the baby face. Whether like his father or like me”  
The servant smiled warmly too.  
Pranggg… The windows suddenly broken.  
“Nani? What’s that?” Hikaru wondered.  
There’s some yokai entrance the bedroom.  
Hikaru and the servant shocked.  
“Watch out Hikaru-Sama!” the servant protect Hikaru.  
But she’s only little youkai, the forces yokai succeed hurt her.  
“No!” Hikaru pulled out her remote laser and pushed the button to the forces yokai.  
The blue light appear and succeed immobilize some forces. But the new forces came again from the windows and ceiling room now.  
They’re too many… Hikaru’s mind so panic.  
Crashhh…. Tamazuki suddenly come and scratch several forces with his sword.  
“Tamazuki…” Hikaru looks relief.  
Tamazuki carrying her and jumped to the first floor of his house. But, the forces had surround them in little circle. Yosuzume lead the forces.  
“Damn!” Tamazuki cursed while bring Hikaru down softly and release his blazer to her, to closed her home clothes.  
“Now I see why you refused Ariyuki’s called since she had offer you the chance” Yosuzume said, looks this is the first time he talked.  
“Oh, looks your mouth still in function, Yosuzume. How dare you infiltrated my bedroom to attack my wife. So coward!” Tamazuki mocked him.  
“You fool, Tamazuki, the lord of the darkness from Shikoku. Looks join the Nura Clan had make you so weak. Who ever thought that you can married with human woman and bow in her feet” Yosuzume mocked him back.  
Tamazuki frowns but not provoked anger “You rubbish!”   
Yosuzume attacked him with his feathers but Tamazuki survive with his defense, leaf barrier. The black feathers and black leaf compete so hard before finally the feathers was repelled back. The darkness failed to envelop them.  
“Ah, maybe I’m wrong. You more powerfull. Attack!” Yosuzume ordered his subordinates to attack them.  
Tamazuki and Hikaru trapped.  
Crashhh… Byuuur…. Suddenly the help coming. Not just one but two. The swing of the sword and the big fire.  
“Shoei? Dassai?” Tamazuki stunned at them.  
Shoei and Dassai stand in front of them.  
“Long time no see, Tamazuki!” Dassai said cheerfully.  
“Go Tamazuki” Shoei tell him “Take your wife to main house now, there will be safe. We will follow later”  
“I see. Thank’s Shoei, Dassai” Tamazuki embraced Hikaru and be gone in his black foliage.

 

Main House  
Crashh….. Nurarihyon scratch several youkai with his sword.  
Now the several of forces succeed infiltrated the main house. Tsurara and Wakana in the middle circle from battle, protected by the others.  
“Don’t ever dare to touch my precious daughter! Fiuuuuh…..” Setsura attack the forces with her snow rain from hers mouth. Several forces freeze.  
“Feel this!” Kiyotsugu, Kana and Tori came too. They help with big remote laser the new creation from Kiyotsugu which more powerfull.  
There’s so many yokai destroyed, because of the laser.  
“It works!” Kana said  
“You’re genius Kiyotsugu-Kun” Tori said  
Kiyotsugu just giggled.  
Rikuo who still in human form destroyed so many youkai too with his nenekirimaru.  
“Done…” Setsura murmured a little bit panting when all the youkai in the room had destroyed.   
“You looks tired, Setsura” Nurarihyon said mocked her “You’re getting old too”  
“Oh shut up! Not more old than you, Nurarihyon” Setsura scowled.  
“How the outside, Rikuo?” Nurarihyon asked his grandson.  
“Gyuki and the others survive it” Rikuo answered  
“Looks they have a good job. No more added youkai infiltrate ‘till this time” Nurarihyon smirked.  
Rikuo approached Wakana and Tsurara “You two, okay?”  
Wakana who embraced Tsurara all the time nodded with warm smiled.  
“We okay” Tsurara respond.  
Wuuush… sounds whirlwind in the outside.  
“What’s that?” Setsura wondered.  
They approached the black foliage.  
“Tamazuki? Hikaru-San?” Rikuo looked at them, confusedly.  
“Rikuo…” Tamazuki called him.  
“What happen?” Rikuo asked them.  
Everyone in the main house looked at them too.  
“They coming for us…” Tamazuki tell him.  
“Nani?”  
Everyone looks gasp.  
“Shoei and Dassai intercept them to chase us” Tamazuki explained.  
“Damn!” Aotabo cursed.  
“They’re so coward, attacked our weak point” Kubinashi cursed too.  
“Yeah, the pregnant woman” Kejorou continued.  
“Ouch!” suddenly Hikaru grimace while touch her stomach.  
“Hikaru!” Tamazuki hold her.  
“What’s wrong?” Rikuo wondered.  
Hikaru grimace again, looks more pain. Tori approached her and checked.  
“The baby will be born now” Tori said.  
Everyone gasp.  
“Nani? In this time?” Tamazuki asked her, so panic now.  
“Yeah, looks the tension had made the baby born more fast. We must prepare for the childbirth now”   
“Kejorou! Lead them to the comfort room!” Rikuo ordered.  
“Haik! Come on Tamazuki!” Kejorou said while guide them.  
Tamazuki carrying Hikaru and follow her.  
“Arigato, Rikuo” Tamazuki said when he passed to Rikuo and stop for a second.  
“Never mind. Just take care of them, Tamazuki” Rikuo said then turned to Hikaru “You can do it, Hikaru-San” he cheer her up.  
“Uhm, thank’s Rikuo-Kun” Hikaru whispered weakly.  
Then they’re gone into main house.  
“I’ll take my stuff. Help me Kana-Chan!” Tori run into main house.  
“Okay” Kana followed her.  
“I’ll help them too” Wakana followed after Kana-Chan.  
Kurotabou sighed “Childbirth in this time. Hope she will be okay”  
“Yeah, they have wait 3 years for the baby” Kubinashi respond.  
Dug… Tsurara can felt the little kick from her stomach.  
“Ouch!” she grimace.  
“Eh? Tsurara?!” Rikuo embraced her.  
“Mrs. Sandaime..?!” sounds the other yelled.  
“Ugh!” Tsurara grimace again felt more pain. Hers hand which hold Rikuo’s shoulder release several pieces of ice cube.  
Setsura approached her and checked “Oh no! Looks she want to bear the baby too!”  
Everyone gasp again.  
It’s Rikuo turn to panic now “Nani? Bear? Now?”  
“It hurt…” Tsurara whispered and the piece of ice cube appear again in Rikuo’s shoulder.  
“Hang on, Tsurara…” Rikuo touch her cheek fondly.  
“There’s no time, we must hurry before you enveloped by ice, Rikuo!” Setsura said.  
“I see” Rikuo carrying Tsurara then entrance their bedroom.  
“Come on, Reita!” Setsura said to her.  
“Haik Setsura-Sama” Reita followed her.  
“Oh, gosh. Two woman will be give birth the baby in the situation like this?” Ao murmured.  
“Looks they had count this. Attack us when the time for bear close, so that our concentrate will be broken” Kurotabou said.  
“Lets prove that they’re wrong. We will win the battle then celebrate the born of Yondaime” Kubinashi said optimistic.  
Kurotabou smirked “Yeah you’re right”  
And then they standby again for the second darkness which move close to them.

 

Hikaru’s Room  
“Come on, Hikaru-San! You can do it!” Tori cheer her up while handle her childbirth.  
“Ugh…” Hikaru growl, the sweat streaming down her face. She looks so pain, Tamazuki embraced her while hold both of her hand.  
“Come on, Hikaru. I know you can…” Tamazuki cheer her too. He never felt so nervous like this before no matter how dangerous the battle.  
Hikaru growl again “I-I can’t….” she grimace so panting “I’m not r-ready…”  
Sounds explosion outside main house.  
“Damn! What’s that?!” Kejorou cursed.  
“Looks they come again” Kana said.  
“Ignore that! You must concentrate now, Hikaru-San!” Tori said it firmly.  
But there’s second explosion.  
“Shit!” Tamazuki cursed “Looks I must stop them”  
“No!” Hikaru grip Tamazuki’s chest “Don’t leave me…. I need you…”  
“Hikaru…” Tamazuki tightened his embrace.  
“I’m scared... I’m scared I can’t through this…. Don’t leave me…” Hikaru’s eyes began glisten of tears.  
“I must fight, Hikaru. So that they can’t touch you”  
Hikaru shook her head, the tears flow in her cheek now.  
“Don’t you remember, Hikaru?” Tamazuki whisper in her ear “You success trap me into your fear. I’m the lord of the darkness from Shikoku, fell down into your embrace. You’re strong, Hikaru. So, you must not be scared”  
“Tamazuki….” Hikaru cries more hard.  
Everyone in the room looks touched too because of them.  
“Do you believe me, don’t you?” Tamazuki asked.  
Hikaru nodded.  
“So do I. I believe you can through this. We have wait 3 years for the baby, you must not give up now”  
“D-Do you promise will come back, a-alive?” Hikaru asked.  
“I promise. I’ll come back to the light alive, so that they will realized how darkness I am”  
Slowly Hikaru nodded again, give her agreement “Go, Tamazuki… beat them….”  
“It’s alright Tamazuki-Kun” Wakana said softly “She will be okay with us. Just concentrate on your fight and when you come back the baby will greet you” she smiled warmly.  
“Arigato Wakana-Sama” Tamazuki said.  
Tamazuki release Hikaru. Wakana and Kana replaced his position at left-right side of Hikaru, hold both of her hands and support her.  
“Come on, we start again Hikaru-San” Tori instruct her.  
“Right Hikaru-San, you’re not alone, we will stay beside you no matter what” Kana said to make her calm.  
Hikaru felt touched but can’t say thank’s because the contraction came again.  
Gomene Hikaru…. Tamazuki said in his mind when he closed the door. But there’s no time to be sad. He must fight to protect his family.   
Here we go Yoshihira…. His eyes turned to light red. He changed to his true form.

 

Rikuo’s Room  
Rikuo put Tsurara lie down on the futon slowly. Setsura and Reira prepare for the childbirth. The explosion outside the main house sounds more loud.  
“Hang on, Tsurara….” Rikuo said, his hand interlocking with Tsurara’s.  
Tsurara growl so pain “It hurt…..” she never felt hurt like this before. It’s more severe than hard wound she ever got from the battle.  
“You must survive, Tsurara. It’s not take long time again ‘till we get our baby”  
There’s an explosion again.  
“They come again…..ugh…why must now…” Tsurara felt so stress.  
“Don’t care about what happen outside. Just concentrate now, Tsurara. You and the baby, both of you must be safe” Rikuo tightened his embrace.  
“Ugh….” Tsurara growl again.  
Rikuo’s hand which grip Tsurara’s hand freeze. He clenched his jaw, try hard to survive from the cold.  
“I’m sorry Rikuo, but you must get out from here” Setsura said while touch his shoulder.  
“Demo…” Rikuo felt not willing to go.  
“I know you love her, but there’s nothing you can do here. Tsurara can’t control hers power now, you will be in dangerous because of ice” Setsura said again  
“Right, Rikuo. Just trust me and Setsura-Sama. Tsurara-Chan and the baby will be okay with us” Reira said it to.  
Sounds an explosion again.  
“Looks the hyakki yakou needs you more, Rikuo” Setsura tell him.  
“Gomene Rikuo…” Tsurara said in pain “I can’t fight with you….. I can’t be your hyakki yakou now…. Or matoi with you….” The grains of snow began fell down from hers eyes.  
“It’s okay” Rikuo whisper while kiss hers forehead “If there’s person to say sorry it’s me, I can’t accompany you in time like this”  
“Rikuo…” Tsurara sighed his name before groaned again, the contraction came more hard.  
The ice cube appear in Rikuo’s chest which grip by Tsurara’s hand.  
Rikuo frowns.  
“Just go now, Rikuo! She can lose hers power before the baby born if you still stay like this!” Setsura ordered him firlmy.  
“You can do it, Tsurara. We will through this circumstances, I promise” Rikuo whispered again.   
“Uhm….” Tsurara nodded.  
Slowly Rikuo release Tsurara to Setsura.  
Tsurara moaned again. The contraction more and more hard.  
The ice cube looks wants to appear in Tsurara’s hand which grip by her mother’s hand. But Setsura can equilibrate her power. The weak blue light shining in Setsura’s hand, she succeed control and absorb the ice attack then distribute back to Tsurara. She doing that everytime the pieces of ice wants to appear, hold and distribute back so that Tsurara can save hers energy.  
“It’s alright dear” Setsura embraced her daughter fondly and support her “Just calm down and try to set your breathe” she instruct.   
Reita follow every instruction from her too, to handle the childbirth and be ready to take deliver the baby.  
Rikuo fist his hand felt so useless.  
Gomene Tsurara…. His mind said then he get out from the room.  
The sun setting in the west, he changed turned to his night form. He met Tamazuki true form in corridor.  
“Why are you here, Tamazuki? You must beside Hikaru now” Rikuo asked him.  
“I heard your wife want to bear the baby too, so why you here?” Tamazuki asked back.  
“I want it, but she is ice woman, I can’t close to her in time like this. And you? Hikaru-San is a human. Why are you here?”  
Sounds an explosion.  
“I must stop them before they hurt my family” Tamazuki said “And although she is a human, I believe her power”  
“The power of believe” Rikuo murmured “You’re right, we must believe our wife. Now, lets fight together, Tamazuki” Rikuo walks to the page of main house.  
“Yeah” Tamazuki follow him.

 

The Battle  
The both commander of two hyakki yakou hovering opposite in the sky. Yoshihira with his hyakki yakou and Rikuo with his hyakki yakou too.  
“Long time no see, Rikuo” Yoshihira said.  
“Thirteen years have passed, what do you want, Yoshihira?” Rikuo asked him coldly.  
“Take your position as the bridge of humans and ayakashi”  
“Does Hagoromo ordered you to do this?”  
“Cih!” Yoshihira snorted “How pathetic yokai woman whom still faith with past love and assume the enemies 400 years ago as the step son. No, I’ll take my own way as the bridge of humans and ayakashi”  
“With humans under the bridge? To enslave them?”  
“Looks we have different perception, Rikuo. What have you build during this time only just being guardian angel for humans, you blend with their life you work for them. I thought that who more strength should be the government”  
“I thought that you have received your blood”  
“Of course, I’ll not destroyed them but I want to switch position with them who ruling this world during this time. Now, it’s our turn to be a government and ruling the system of this world”  
“How funny, with all of your pandemonium to be government of humans in this world? Did you forgot why you’re half yokai? You must accept the true, Yoshihira that youkai almost extinct, if we were not married with human maybe we’re already extinct thousand years ago. So why we must protect humans, that’s for continuity of our generation”  
“Cih!, How pessimistic views!” Yoshihira mocked “Looks we will never deal, I must destroyed you and your hyakki yakkou to make it true my vision” he raise up his right hand “Full attack!” he instruct his hyakki yakkou.  
Clashed ensued.


	4. Chapter 4 (The Heir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, its' difficult to describe about battle. I'm sorry maybe a little bit untidy but i've tried hard to make this chapter. And i've never been bear the child, i just imagined it based on the TV or novel, so this is it. Enjoy the chapter!

The Battle  
Yoshihira’s hyakki yakou attacked the main house.  
“Go my hyakki yakkou!” Rikuo ordered his hyakki yakkou too.  
The clashed ensued in the air.   
Yura changed to hers other form. Hers onmyouji form with long black hair and hold her arrow. Sasami take her to the air so that she can use his paper fetish from the top of main house.  
“Full protect!” she released the paper fetish, so many than before. The paper fetish circling whole of the main house. The big barrier appear and shinning protect everything inside main house. The hyakki yakou of Yoshihira who touch by the barrier will be destroyed.  
“Wow!” Awashima felt enchanted “That is the biggest barrier that I’ve ever see”  
Rikuo smirked “Good job, Yura” now he can full concentrate to Yoshihira.  
“Cih! How pathetic like usually!” Yoshihira mocked.  
“I’ll show you the true power of believe between humans and ayakashi” Rikuo said.  
“Don’t be so confident. We will ended here and now!” Yoshihira attacked with his thunder.  
Rikuo try hard to survive but the thunder succeed throw him down.  
Yoshihira laughed “Still weak” then he began to attack again.

 

“Come on my hyakki yakkou, protect the heir of Shikoku!” Tamazuki ordered his subordinates too. He have prepared his hyakki yakkou for this battle. His hyakki yakkou joined with Nura Clan to protect the main house.  
“So, you have decided to keep faith” Ariyuki suddenly appear, Yosuzume stand beside her.  
“I’ve decided long time ago. So, your tricks is useless Ariyuki” Tamazuki said.  
“Okay, if you said so” Ariyuki began to attacked him with her snow tricks.  
Byuuuur…. Dassai’s fire melted hers snow.  
“Dassai” Tamazuki called him.  
“Two face two will be more balance. Tamazuki, I handle the kid, you better finished your old revenge with that feathers” Dassai said.  
“Cih!” Ariyuki cursed.  
“Come on girl. Snow will be melted by my fire!” the fire and the snow ensued.   
“Do you want to be the lord of the darkness, don’t you?” Yosuzume said “Now, I’ll give you the darkness!” he began to attack.  
Tamazuki will never let the feathers entrance his body.

 

“That’s Kageromaru!” Kubinashi pointed at that youkai.  
“Come on, we do our tricks” Kurotabou said.  
They hooked Kageromaru to chased them.  
Hmph… I guess it, he is fool…. Kurotabou’s mind.  
Then they entrance to the old warehouse beside main house which not include in Yura’s barrier. The darkness enveloped them.  
Kageromaru look around, he can’t saw anything in the darkness.  
Kurotabou chuckled “So funny, the shadow can’t see in the darkness”  
“Show your self!” Kageromaru yelled.  
“During we have our shadow you’ll be strong, now can’t you see our shadow? You’re useless in the darkness” Kubinashi mocked him.  
Kageromaru laughed “But you all can’t see me too, right?”  
“Maybe we can’t, but she can” Kurotabou said.  
The fire circling from far away.  
“Nani? What’s that?” Kageromaru wondered, there’s a fire but he can’t saw the fire maker of shadows.  
Now I understand… Yura’s mind. The great onmyouji not just can use the highest of shikigami… But to use it in the right time and right enemies… Months ago I was use the hagun to protect Yuki-Onna because of my afraid about her safety, so that’s why I was fault because that was not appropriate…. For you Kageromaru, this shikigami it’s enough…  
“Fenikkusu!” Yura yelled.  
The phoenix flies. It flies with high speed so that Kageromaru can’t reach the shadows in the light. The phoenix approached him and binding him with the fire tail.  
“Arghhhh!” Kageromaru moaned in pain, the fire enveloped him.  
The phoenix’s mouth attack his head as the last touch.  
Kageromaru sank inside the fire and gone in the darkness.  
Kubinashi turn on the lamp “There’s no more shadows” he murmured satisfied.

 

In the middle of battle suddenly appear a new movement approached them. The big thing shaken the war.  
“What else?” Itaku cursed.  
Kyokotsu showed herself in the top of giant skull. She came with Hagoromo’s hyakki yakkou. She stunned for awhile when saw the battle situation.  
“Owh, it’s begin. It because of you we almost late!” Kyokotsu mad at the giant skull.  
“What are you doing here?!” Amezo asked her.  
“Owh that was not soft words to welcome us” Kyokotsu scowled.  
Kuromaru appear and landed on the ground softly “Hagoromo does not behind of this, otherwise she send them to help us”  
“Owh, is that so?” Dohiko blinked.  
“So, why she’s not come with you?” Itaku asked.  
“She trapped, you know?” Kyokotsu said “One side although she has different views with Yoshihira, she can’t fight with hers grandson by herself but another side she can’t give full of help also to her lovely step son. So, she ordered us to be here as her replacement”  
“I don’t understand. She has destroyed her son Abe No Seimei, what thing intercept her to help Rikuo now?” Shoei murmured.  
Kyokotsu sighed hard “That’s not your business. Exactly, we don’t know too what she think about. But for me, if she send us here, its clear that she’s love her step son more”  
“Never mind” Kurotabou said “It’s enough to know that she does not behind of this. Lets fight them now!”  
“It will be nice battle, come on guys!” Kyokotsu said cheerfully while ordered the hyakki yakkou to join with Nura Clan fighting Yoshihira’s subordinates.

 

Sounds Yosuzume chuckled. Few part of his body melted because of Tamazuki’s poison.  
Tamazuki slumped on the ground. The darkness enveloped him. He can’t saw anything except the black views.  
Damn! Tamazuki cursed in his mind.  
“Now you’re the lord of the darkness which enveloped by the darkness” Yosuzume laughed.  
“Curse you!” Tamazuki moaned.  
“It’s nice, right? That is the darkness which you want all this time. So dark even you can’t see yourself. You will never see the human woman again, you will never see your child”  
Hikaru…will we ended here? Tamazuki wondered in his mind.  
“I’ll give you the last touch. It will send you forever in the darkness. You truly will be the lord of the darkness now!”

 

“Come on, Hikaru-San!” Tori said “It’s no long again….”  
Hikaru growled. She has bleeding much while the baby not appear yet.  
No… if she always like this, she can die before the baby born… Tori’s mind.  
“I can’t….” the tears flowed in hers cheek, her view not clear again, she want to give up.  
“No, Hikaru-San!” Wakana looks panic now when she saw Hikaru will lose her consciousness.  
I can’t….. Forgive me, Tamazuki…. Hikaru said in her mind.  
“No! Hikaru-San!” now Kana yelled “You have wait the baby ‘till this time, you and Tamazuki, please don’t give up now!” her eyes begin glisten of tears too.  
“K-Kana…” Hikaru whispered her name, Kana’s face looks unclear now in her eyes.  
“Just remember what have you pass with Tamazuki, from the begin ‘till now. Your relationship, your wedding and after that. Believe it that will be continue with this baby. Your story must not ended here! You must awake!” now Kana cries.  
“That’s right Hikaru!” now Kejorou yelled, her eyes glisten of tears too “There’s none vanquish Tamazuki except you! Think Hikaru what will he be if you’re not beside him! You must strong Hikaru! You must be brave! For you, the baby and Tamazuki!”  
“Right, Hikaru-San! You’re the wife of the darkness lord! This baby will be his heir, Shikoku’s heir! Be strong now, Hikaru-San! The life of Shikoku’s Clan in your hand! Face it with all of you power!”  
Tori-Chan…. Hikaru whispered in her mind. Now the moment of she and Tamazuki rolled in her view. The moment when first time they met, and their friendship during two years before finally she know that Tamazuki is a youkai. Their wedding in Shikoku, their honeymoon and the moment when the first time Tamazuki took her in Nura Clan. She never forgot all of youkai saw them with strange face because that’s out of their mind if Tamazuki can married with human woman. Hers marriage with Tamazuki is very happy although without the baby. They’re very harmonious two alone. Tamazuki never push her for the baby, he just let it go. But, in Hikaru’s heart always desire to give him a baby. Shikoku’s heir. Three years she have to wait before finally she pregnant.  
Right…. I must not give up…. The life of Shikoku’s Clan in my hand now….. I must bear the baby safely….. This baby will be the heir, the next the lord of the darkness… Hikaru forced herself and then she can feel the new energy flowed in her body, all of her pulses. Her views clear now, she got back her consciousness.  
“We do it again, Hikaru” Wakana said to her.  
Hikaru growled again. Tori instruct her to set hers breathe. Hikaru followed her. She can feel the movement inside her body. The baby move wants to find the way to out.  
“Push again Hikaru-San! Stronger!”   
Hikaru pushed again. She growled more hard.  
“I can see the head, a little bit again. Stronger, Hikaru-San!”  
Hikaru forced herself again, pushed with all of hers power.  
Sounds the baby cries hard.

 

Tamazuki can hear that. The baby cries hard.   
Hikaru…. He called the name in his mind.  
He sure that voice was his baby, he and Hikaru’s. The baby which they wait for three years. The heir of Shikoku. Hikaru succeed bear their baby.  
I want to see them… I must not give up now….  
Ting! Tamazuki can see the little point of light in the middle of darkness.  
A light? How can? Is that Hikaru’s light? Me and Hikaru, the darkness and the light, we will be stand together forever……  
He can sensed the movement of Yosuzume.  
Here we go, Yosuzume….  
“Dieeee!!!” Yosuzume yelled while wants to cut Tamazuki’s head with his sword.  
A little bit again.  
Crassss!  
Yosuzume stunned, the blood dance in the air. Tamazuki’s sword drew his heart first before he can touch him.   
“Impossible…. How could you……” Yosuzume murmured, so aghast.  
“I’m the lord of the darkness” Tamazuki said with his danger voice “Of course I can handle the darkness not enveloped by them”  
“Curse you….”  
Tamazuki hold Yosuzume’s head with his left hand which not hold the sword.  
“Die Yosuzume”   
“Noooo…” Yosuzume melted by Tamazuki’s poison. He melted begin from his head then turned all of his body.  
BYUUUUUR…  
He can heard the girl’s voice moaned in pain. Tamazuki turned to Dassai. He succeed destroy the girls too. Ariyuki melted by the fire.  
“Unfortunately. She is cute enough” Dassai said while drink his sake.  
Tamazuki snorted full of satisfied.

 

“He is clean now” Tori said while handed over the baby to Hikaru’s arm.  
Hikaru hold her baby carefully, her eyes begin glisten of tears again. The tears of happiness. Finally, she and Tamazuki have a son.  
“My baby….” Hikaru kiss on the baby’s forehead softly.  
“He’s so cute” Kana said.  
“And handsome” Kejorou said fondly.  
“He like his father” Wakana said “What his name, Hikaru-Chan?”  
“Shiro…” Hikaru whispered, she can’t look the other place except her baby. She can’t bored saw his innocent face “Tamashiro, we agree to give that name if the baby boy”  
“That sounds good” Tori said.  
“Arigato Tori-Chan, Arigato Minna. I can’t through this without all of you”   
“It’s okay, Hikaru-San. We glad you both safe” Kana said.  
Sounds Tamashiro murmured softly in Hikaru’s arm.  
“What’s wrong, Wakana-Sama?” Tori asked when saw Wakana suddenly quiet.  
“I just thinking about Tsurara-Chan”  
“There’s no other cries yet” Kana said.  
“She’s a great woman, I’m sure she will be okay too” Hikaru said.  
Wakana nodded “I believe so”  
“There’s nothing we can do to help her. She is snow woman, we can’t approached her in situation like this. We just can trust Setsura-San succeed handle her childbirth” 

 

Hueekk… Sounds Rikuo vomit his blood.  
Yoshihira laughed “Look at you. Looks your train for last past ten years is useless, right? How could you wants to be bridge of humans and ayakashi with your power like this, huh?”  
Yoshihira attacked him with his thunder power again.  
Rikuo throw up in the sky.  
“Rikuo-Sama!” sounds the youkai yelled in panic.  
Suddenly someone appear catched his body and help to landed on the ground safely.  
It was Tamazuki.  
“Are you, okay?” Tamazuki asked him.  
“Thank’s Tamazuki” Rikuo said to him, panting so hard. The wound look in few part of his body, the blood flowed in several part. He vomit his blood again, much more than before.  
“Rikuo…. You must stand back”  
“I can’t he is my enemy. I must destroy him to save humans and ayakashi”  
“But…”  
“There’s person who must stand back is you. You baby has born, you must meet them”  
“I don’t want to be selfish. You and I must meet our family together in the same time”  
“Tamazuki….”  
“Shikoku is part of the Nura Clan, we must fight together”  
“Is this your way to prove your faith?”  
Tamazuki snorted “It’s not only you who wants to save humans and ayakashi, Rikuo”  
“Tamazuki….”  
“I know you usually matoi with Yuki-Onna in every battle. But in this time, lets us matoi. I lend you my strength”  
“We both matoi? Do you believe me, Tamazuki?”  
“Do you believe me, Rikuo?”  
“I believe” Shoei answered   
“Shoei?” Tamazuki and Rikuo wondered in the same time.  
“Yoshihira is strong enemy. Lets us use triple matoi” Shoei said.  
“Do you want to spy me in matoi?” Tamazuki asked.  
“Matoi is trick to us share our fear, we must believe each other. After this, we will not suspicious one each other again” Shoei explained.  
“That’s good idea” Rikuo smirked.  
“I know you refused them, Tamazuki. But I guess they will came to look after your family, so that’s why I’m still spy at you. And I called Dassai too, to join me protect your family”  
“Shoei…”  
“After this battle I’ll release my right from Rikuo. You will be free and independent”  
Tamazuki smirked “Looks I will be missing you, Shoei”  
“I feel thouched” Shoei mocked him.  
“I’m so glad you both in peace now” Rikuo said “Now lets us matoi!”  
Then the three of them began to share their fear.

 

“Come on, Tsurara! Push again!” Setsura cheer her daughter.  
Rikuo’s room now changed to ice room.  
Sounds an explosion outside main house.  
Tsurara felt more stressed. She growled in pain.  
“Ignore that, Tsurara. You must concentrate now!” Setsura said it firmly.  
“I can’t…. it hurt Mother….”  
Sounds an explosion again.  
Rikuo…. If he will be safe? The grains of snow fell down from Tsurara’s eyes I should matoi with him in this time…. I’m sorry Rikuo….  
“Believe him, Tsurara. Although you’re not beside him, but your believe it can’t be reach by gap again, right? Because you both are one”  
“Okasan…”  
“Come on, dear. You must through this”  
Sounds an explosion again, more hard than before.  
Tsurara growled.  
“I’m tired….”  
“You must not tired now, Tsurara. Your’re my daughter, I know you can do this!”  
“I can’t mother…. I’ll never can be strong like you….” Tsurara cries in her mother chest.  
“Who told that, dear?” grains of snow began fell down from Setsura’s eyes too “You’re my precious daughter. Everything you do always better than me. Even sometimes I’m envy on you”  
Tsurara shooked her head, still try to survive from the pain then whispered “You…. Stronger…Okasan…”  
Setsura shooked her head too “No. Don’t you remember, Tsurara? You succees protect Rikuo from the baby ‘till this time. That’s prove you’re strong”  
But Tsurara feel, Rikuo much more protect her than she protect him.  
“Don’t you remember, dear? You was afraid that Rikuo not love you. You was upset when you thought he loved his human friend. But your fear wasn’t prove. He loved you, dear. You success reach his heart. Slowly you become the meaning of his life. Your faith touch him so that’s why he choosed you to be his wife  
“You got relationship with him for long time. You stand beside him in every battle and he used matoi with you so many times than the other youkai. Your wedding almost cancelled because of the trouble. Don’t you realized? So many moments you both have passed. Finally, you being Mrs. Sandaime of Nura Clan, you still be the winner. Now you will be bear the baby, the heir for continuing of this clan. You must be confident of yourself, dear. You must believe yourself and now you must believe him too in outside. The life of Nura Clan in your hand now. Be sure, Tsurara! Be sure of your power!”  
The moments of she and Rikuo’s passed rolled in her view. The moment when she hold Rikuo baby for the first time, protect him and stand beside him during he growth. Slowly he became a man, slowly she fall in love with him. There’s so many moments that they both have passed, the battles, happiness, sadness and dangeress. They succees solve all of the problem. The troubles and misunderstanding never break their relationship, otherwise, their believe each other more and more strong. After all of that, finally they are success being a couple, a man and wife. Now, they will get a baby, the evidence of their love.  
Tsurara forced herself.  
Realized that the new power flowed inside her daughter, Setsura cheer her up again “Okay, we do it again, Tsurara. Now, set your breathe and be strong!”  
Tsurara growled. She can feel the baby rolled under her body. It make her so hurt, but she don’t want to give up. The baby just want to come out. She must let him/her out. She must be strong, the mother of the third heir must strong.  
“Push again, Tsurara!”  
“I can see the head, a little bit again, Tsurara-Chan!” Reira said.  
Tsurara forced herself and pushed again, more powerfull than before. The big ice cube appear around her futon.  
Sounds the baby cries.

 

The three of them become one in Rikuo’s body now. Rikuo’s form changed. He has long white hair like Tamazuki’s hair. He used red cloack like Shoei’s. He used Kasane technic.  
Suddenly he heard that voice. The baby’s cries.  
Tsurara….. Rikuo know she succeed bear their baby.  
“Yeah, that’s your baby, Rikuo”  
“Tamazuki….”  
“Lets finish this and celebrate our heir born!”  
“Right”   
“Once more” Yoshihira prepared his big thunder than before “Die!” he released it.  
Rikuo stick his foot claw which Shoei’s on the ground to survive from the thunder. And when the thunder almost reach him, he survive with Tamazuki’s tricks, wind of black leaf.   
They’re stuck in that position. The thunder clashed with the wind.  
“Ugh!” Yoshihira murmured then he added his power to pushed his thunder again.  
Rikuo pushed back few centimeters.  
Suddenly Yura appear beside him and yelled “Shikigami…..”  
“Yura?” Rikuo stunned at her.  
“Hagun!!”   
Rope spell appear and bind Yoshihira.  
“Nani?” Yoshihira began panic when he can’t removed the rope spell in his body.  
Rikuo pushed his power too. The wind slowly become the storm.  
“Now you’ll see Yoshihira. The combined power between human and ayakashi!” Rikuo drew his nenekirimaru and released the storm black leaf to throw up the thunder.  
The thunder hit back the owner.  
“Nani? No, arghhhhh!!!!” sounds Yoshihira moaned.  
Rikuo released the storm black leaf again.  
“Arggghhh!!!” Yoshihira swallowed by his thunder.

 

“Here Tsurara-Chan” Reira lie down the baby boy on the futon beside Tsurara.  
“Owh look at him” Setsura said “More like his father in the night form”  
“Of course, the youkai blood inside his body is more than humans blood” Reira said.  
The baby has white hair in the top and dark blue hair under the top. His face like Rikuo either with his pupils form on his eyes, but the colour is golden like Tsurara’s.  
“He is handsome” Reira said again.  
Tsurara give soft kiss on the baby’s cheek.  
“What name will you give, Tsurara?” Setsura asked.  
“Ritsuo….” Tsurara sighed the name “We agreed to give that name if the baby boy. Ritsuo, combined by my name and his name”  
“Nura Ritsuo, it’s sounds great” Setsura said while kissed Tsurara’s forehead fondly.  
Suddenly sounds yelled from the outside. Happy yell from the youkais.  
“What’s that?” Reira wondered.  
“It looks like, they success won the battle” Setsura murmured.  
The yelled sounds more hard.  
“You hear that, Tsurara? He succees! He won the battle! Now we can celebrate the heir born!” Setsura said to his daughter.  
“Okasan” Tsurara called her mother  
“What’s wrong dear? What do you need?” Setsura catched Tsurara’s hand and hold it.  
“Please, take me to Rikuo”  
“But, Tsurara. You still weak, you must rest”  
“I’m okay. I must welcome his win as his wife. I want beside him in this situation, so that I’ll not regret although I can’t stand beside him in the battle and use matoi”  
“Tsurara…”  
“And I must make sure that he is okay after the battle”  
“But….”  
“Please, Mother” Tsurara beg her.  
“Okay, I understand, if I was you, I’ll do the same”  
“But Setsura-sama” Reira looks confused.  
“It’s okay Reira. You carry Ritsuo, I’ll help Tsurara”  
“Okay”

 

In The Lobby Of Main House  
After heavy battle and used triple matoi, Rikuo lose almost all of his fear and his energy. Tamazuki and Shoei help him to entrance the main house. In the lobby of main house Tsurara who help by Setsura to stand up have waited for him.  
“Tsurara….” Rikuo sighed her name.  
“Rikuo….” Tsurara whispered his name too.  
Rikuo released his self from Tamazuki and Shoei to approached Tsurara. Tsurara do the same too. Released herself from her mother to reach Rikuo.  
Rikuo lose his balance, Tsurara who tried to reach him lose her balance too. They slumped on the floor with Rikuo fell down on Tsurara’s lap.  
“Rikuo-Sama! Tsurara-Sama!” sounds the other youkai murmured in panic.  
“Rikuo….” Tsurara said his name while touch his cheek “You bleeding” grains of snow fell down from her golden eyes.  
“Tsurara….” Rikuo whispered while touch Tsurara’s hand which touch his cheek “My utsukushi yuki-onna…. I did…. I won the battle…..”  
“I know. I know you can do it. I always believe in you…..” Tsurara give soft kissed on Rikuo’s nose.  
“I’m glad we through this….ugh…” Rikuo vomit his blood.  
“Rikuo!” Tsurara began panic.  
Rikuo coughed then vomit blood again on Tsurara’s white kimono before lose his consciousness.  
“Rikuo-Sama!” sounds yokai yelled in panic.  
“No, Rikuo! Hang….” Tsurara’s lose her consciousness too and fell down beside Rikuo.  
“Tsurara-Sama!”


	5. Chapter 5 (The Celebration)

Hikaru’s Room  
Slowly Hikaru opened her eyes. Vague from far away she can saw Tamazuki’s figure. Looks he carried something. At first Hikaru thought he carried the doggie.  
Sounds the doggie yelp weak.  
“No, you must wait three years again to play with him” Tamazuki said to the doggie while carried Tamashiro.  
The doggie closed his eyes with his right hand.  
“T-tama… zuki….” Hikaru called weak.  
Tamazuki turned to her “Hikaru…” Tamazuki entrance Hikaru’s room. The doggie followed him and sat under futon while swang his tail cheerfully.  
Hikaru moved want to sat down on the futon.  
“No” Tamazuki stopped her “Don’t move, you still weak. You’ve lose much blood and must received two bottles blood again”   
Hikaru stopped, too weak to moved. She tired so much, all of hers body felt weary. Hose transfusion of blood attached in her back right hand. She remembered that she was lose her consciousness not long after breast-feed Tamashiro. She raise up her hand to touch Tamazuki’s face. Tamazuki catched it and took it to his face.  
“I’m glad you safe” Hikaru said.  
“Of course I must. Gomene Hikaru…”  
“Uhm?”  
“Tori told me that your childbirth so painfully. You almost fainted before Shiro born. It was difficult for you, I’m sorry I did not beside you…”  
“It’s all right. I know you had hard fight too in outside to protect us. The image to welcome your win with our baby makes me stronger”  
“And you did it. Both of you. Right, Shiro?”  
Tamashiro only gave soft murmured. Tamazuki put him smoothly beside Hikaru.  
“Tori said that I must take him bask under the morning light. He is amazing. It’s wasn’t take a long time for us to be close”  
Hikaru chuckled weak “Of course, your’re father and son” she touch Tamashiro’s cheek fondly “Look at him. His face really like you, but he is more chubby”  
“Ah yeah, but his eyes colour like you, hazel”  
Hikaru’s eyes begin glisten of happy tears “Finally he came, after three years”  
“Arigato, Hikaru. Once more you give something to complete my life. It’s perfect now because I have you and Shiro”  
“I should be thankful too, Tamazuki. Caused you let me entrance into your life”  
“I love you, Hikaru” Tamazuki give a soft kissed on Hikaru’s forehead  
Hikaru smiled warmly while whispered “I love you more, Tamazuki”

 

Rikuo’s Room  
That soft voice make them awake. Together they opened their eyes slowly, rolled into soft voice maker and their views met in the middle. The tiny baby lie down between them.  
“Rikuo……” Tsurara sighed his name.  
“Tsurara…. are you okay?” Rikuo in human form asked her.  
Slowly Tsurara nodded “I’m okay, just a little bit tired”  
“It was difficult for you. I’m sorry I didn’t stay beside you”  
“It’s all right. You see I can through it”  
Rikuo’s eyes stunned to the baby boy.  
“This is Ritsuo, our baby” Tsurara told him, although she looks weary but her face so shinny when she saw Ritsuo’s face.  
“Ah…” Rikuo grip the tiny hand of Ritsuo “So, you have guard us all last night. Right, Ritsuo?”  
Ritsuo spoilt murmured inside his blankets.  
“I heard his cries. That voice makes me stronger before I success destroyed Yoshihira. His cries makes me so impatient to meet you both. Thank’s Ritsuo, you did a good job” Rikuo bite Ritsuo’s little finger.  
Ritsuo only gave a weak chukled.  
Tsurara smiled warmly look their interaction as father and son.  
“He is awesome, Tsurara. He like us” Rikuo felt enchanted about his baby face combined by his night form and Tsurara’s face.  
“I wondered about his power later” Tsurara said  
“He will inherited our power of course, maybe it looks like our matoi. Our power combined will be more perfect inside him. He will be great youkai, the bridge between humans and ayakashi”  
“I believe so, but just let it go. Lets he find his power slowly”  
“Agree. I don’t want push him too like Gyuki did it to me. Is that okay, Ritsuo?”  
Ritsuo yawn sleepy as his respond. Looks so cute with his chubby cheek.  
Rikuo chukled while stroke his hair smoothly before gave a soft kiss on Ritsuo’s forehead then Tsurara’s. “Arigato, Tsurara. Once again you make my life more lifely”  
“It can’t be if you’re not let me loved you, Rikuo”  
Rikuo touched her cheek “My utsukushi yuki-onna. Although we have a son now. You still humble and innocent. That’s why I really love you, more and more”  
The grains of snow fell down from Tsurara’s eyes because of happy tears “I loved you too, Rikuo”  
Rikuo kissed her nose “We will guide him ‘till he become the great heir of Nura Clan. The Yondaime”  
Rikuo embraced them before the three of them fall sleep again in condition hugging each other.

 

The Celebration  
Two days later the atmosphere in main house so rousing. The youkais celebrate the born of The Yondaime. They are drank a lot of sake, they sang and danced full of happiness. There’s not just Shikoku or Nura Clan, but unknown from nowhere there’s appear so many yokais to celebrate the fourth heir.  
“He’s so cute, may I carrying him?” Fuko, Shoei’s girlfriend being admired of Tamashiro. She was beautiful girl with long hair which light brown colour and she has blue eyes.  
In that time Hikaru, Fuko and Akiya sat down in one of terrace of main house. While the men, Tamazuki, Shoei and Dassai stand up under the tree looked at them not from far away.  
“Of course” Hikaru said then handed over Tamashiro to Fuko’s arms.  
“Horaaay….. I become a big brother now, I have two little brothers…” Akiya said cheerfully “Hikaru Nee-Saaan, may I play with him?”  
“Of course you may”  
“I promise I’ll be a great youkai to protect Shiro-Chan and Ritsuo-Chan!”   
Hikaru patted his head fondly “Okay, we counting on you, Akiya-Chan”  
They are laughed together.

“The party going to be crazy” sounds Dassai murmured while drank his sake.  
“Of course, we celebrate two heir in here” Shoei murmured too.  
“Thank’s Shoei, Dassai. It can’t be fine without both of you” Tamazuki said.  
“Never mind” Shoei respond then sighed “I’m relief now, finally I can stopped my eyes on you and concentrate about my life now”  
“Ah yeah, that’s right. See is a good girl. You must not let her wait so long or she will be seized by the other man” Tamazuki said about Fuko.  
“Her blue eyes so amazing” Dassai said.   
“Nani?” Shoei looks annoyed.  
“I’ve just said it” Tamazuki said it so lightly.  
“Don’t ever dare to touch her” Shoei threaten Dassai.  
“I won’t promise” Dassai respond him while drank his sake again.  
“You!”  
“So, you must be hurry. You get relationship with her first even before I met Hikaru. But finally I marry Hikaru first ‘till we got a baby”   
“Hey, since when you can teach me about relationship?” Shoei scowled.  
Tamazuki smirked “Since I become the silly person”  
“Oh yeah, the lord of the darkness become the silly person because melted by the light” Shoei mocked him.  
“It’s sounds good, Shoei. I fell into humans fear” Tamazuki said while glanced at Hikaru “And I really loved to be always like this”  
“Poor you, silly person” Dassai mocked him  
“Thank you” Tamazuki respond while smiled warmly.  
Shoei smirked.

“You’re so great” Kurotabou said to Tori with red face.  
“Eh?” Tori glanced at him with her red face too.  
“You can handle the childbirth so good although in the battle like yesterday. You can calm in the messy circumstances”  
“Ah yeah, because I’m a doctor. I have to calm handle the person life although in bad situation”  
“You’re so great, Tori. I-i.. admire you…”  
“Eh-eh… thanks”

“This is for you” Kiyotsugu gave a small black box to Kana’s hand.   
“What is this? A new remote?” Kana wondered.  
“Just opened”  
Kana open the box and found a ring with small diamond “Eh, this is…”  
“Lets we married” Kiyotsugu said it so fast with red face.  
“Ehh…” Kana’s face become red too.  
“Ah yeah… um… just if you want it…” Kiyotsugu became so awkward.  
“I-I want it…” Kana answered.  
“Nani?”  
“I want it” Kana replied  
Then they’re smile each other before Kiyotsugu put the ring in Kana’s finger.

“Finally, we solve the problem” Itaku said while sipped his sake.  
“Ah yeah. But I wondered how about Yoshihira’s hyakki yakou after I destroyed him?” Rikuo in human form asked him.  
“Part of them leaved, the rest follow that girl, Kyokotsu. She refused to stay for awhile after the battle” Zen said.  
“Unfortunately. I must say thanks to her”   
“Looks that fox really care about you, Rikuo” Itaku said.  
Rikuo shrug “I don’t know. Just let her be during she’s not hurt human”  
“By the way, where’s your wife and your baby? Looks the youkais so impatient to see him” Zen wondered.  
“Ah, looks Tsurara breastfeed him helped by her mother”  
“So, when will you add a child again?” Itaku teased him.  
“Nani?” Rikuo looks aghast “Ritsuo is newborn, just think about that later. And how about you? You’re commander of Tono Clan now, you must have a heir too. Reira is a good girl”  
Itaku’s face being red like tomato “Don’t discuss that!”  
Rikuo laughed.

“Owh, finally you’re satisfied” Tsurara said while tidy up her kimono and stroke Ritsuo’s back ‘till sounds he belch.  
“He drank so strong” Setsura said while help her daughter tidy up her kimono.  
Tsurara look at her son fondly “I’m sure he will become strong youkai, like his father or grand father”  
Ritsuo look at her mother and chuckled.  
Setsura suddenly fell silent, looked at her with more meaning face.  
“Eh? What’s wrong mother?” Tsurara asked her.  
Setsura shooked her head slowly “Nothing. I just….. “ her eyes filled with tears.  
“Okasan…. What’s wrong with you? Just tell me…” Tsurara began confused.  
“I’m glad seeing your happiness, Tsurara. Actually, when I sent you to the main house I’ve been worried. I was afraid that you’ll be broken heart like me. I was hesitate if I did true when I sent you here because of silly thing about kiss”  
“Okasan….”  
“After the battle in Kyoto, I thought to take you go with me if I found the hurt thing in your eyes. But finally I discouraged caused I can see Rikuo’s eyes when he looked at you, I know he have that feeling for you although you still doubt it”  
Tsurara still silent, knows her mother wants to continue.  
“I can’t imagined if otherwise happen. I can’t forgive my self because I hurt you. I’m sorry, Tsurara. I’m sorry because I can’t be good mother. I’m not mature, I was so childish and selfish”  
“No, mother. Don’t say like that. I never blame you. Otherwise, I always admire you because you’re so brave and so strong. I wondered all the time why I can’t be like you”  
Setsura touch her daughter’s cheek “No, I’m so shy in front of you, dear. You’re so mature behind your innocent. When I looked at you now, I understand why you can won Rikuo’s heart. The things I can’t did in the past with the first”  
“Okasan….”  
“But I understand now why I can’t be with him in the past. Because the destiny of happiness is for you and Rikuo. And just by seeing your happiness, I can be happy too. You makes me realized. I’m so relief now, Tsurara. You’re really my good daughter. I’m proud of you”  
“Okasan…”  
Setsura embraced her warmly.  
“I’m so proud of you too, Okasan” Tsurara whispered.  
“No matter what, Tsurara. Keep being yourself, okay?”  
“Uhm” Tsurara agreed  
Sounds rumble from lobby of main house.  
Setsura released her daughter “Looks they’re can’t be patient again to see Ritsuo. Better we go to the lobby now, Tsurara”  
“Uhm” Tsurara nodded while carrying Ritsuo and embraced by Setsura go to the lobby.

“Ah, that’s they are” Rikuo said while stand up to welcomed them. Setsura lets Rikuo replaced her position to embraced Tsurara who still carrying Ritsuo.  
The youkais yelled and cheers for The Yondaime.  
“Listen everyone!” Rikuo begin to declared, the main house suddenly quiet to hear it “So much has happened lately, but finally the fourth heir of Nura Clan still can be born safely, it can’t be separated from you all help. I want to say thank’s very much”  
“Of course, it should….”  
“That’s our duty…”  
Sounds the yokais murmured as the respond.  
“Nura Ritsuo, he will be the next heir of Nura Clan. The bridge between humans and ayakashi. Please guide him ‘till he ready to become the fourth commander, as you all did with me ‘till this time”  
“Haik!” sounds the yokais expressing their agreement.  
“For The Yondaime!” Kejorou yelled while raise up her sake cup.  
“For Ritsuo-Sama!” The youkais yelled and cheers up each other to welcome the fourth heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuko in my imagine was like Fuko-Sky Raker in Accel World ^^


	6. Chapter 6 (Epilogue)

On The Street 7 Years Later  
“Otosan, please put me down” a tiny girl beg her father. Her age it’s about four years old.  
“Nani? Why? At home you want to carried by me, right?” Tamazuki asked his daughter who like her mother but her eyes was dark grey like her father.  
Tamachiyo looks to shy to said.  
“Ah, like I know” Hikaru who hold Tamashiro’s arms turn over to them “She wants to meet Ritsuo-Chan and it’s to shy for her if Ritsuo look her in your carrying. Right, Chiyo?”  
“Is that true?” Tamazuki looked at his daughter.  
Tamachiyo’s cheek become red like tomato.  
“Okasan, will Yuri-Chan be right there too?” Shiro who carrying the doggie asked his mother. Yuri was Shoei and Fuko’s daughter.  
“I don’t doubt she will be right there too” Hikaru answered cheerfully  
“What is this mean? They’re not fall in love, right? Not in this age” Tamazuki scowled.  
“Don’t be jealous, Tamazuki if they inherited by my fear first” Hikaru giggled.  
“Nani?” Tamazuki sighed, speechless “Okay, I’m give up” he said while put Tamachiyo down “Looks I have competitor faster than I thought”

Main House  
“Becareful, Tsurara” Rikuo stand up to help Tsurara who came while take a cup of green tea for him. She pregnant for second child now.  
“I’m okay, don’t worry” Tsurara said.  
Rikuo help her sat beside him at terrace main house “Your pregnant still young, you must not be tired”  
Tsurara smiled warmly “Calm down, just carrying a cup of green tea will not make me tired”  
Rikuo embraced her.  
“Still quiet” Tsurara said  
“Ah yeah, they will be come not long time again”  
“A new year again, times goes so fast. Even Ritsuo has seven years old now”  
“Yeah, and he’s so naughty” Rikuo scowled  
Tsurara chuckled.  
“Why you laugh at?”  
“He’s really like you when you was a kid. So, don’t blame him if he’s naughty”  
Rikuo sighed “Yeah, I surrender about that now”  
Suddenly a black ball flies to them.  
“Watch out, Tsurara!” Rikuo carrying Tsurara and succeed dodge in the right time. Softly he puts Tsurara down and take the ball which turned to a head.  
“Eh?” Tsurara stunned at the ball.  
“Kubinashi??!” Rikuo aghast.  
“Rikuo-Sama” Kubinashi called him with depressed face.  
Rikuo turned to his son “Oi Ritsuo! What are you doing, huh?”  
“I play, Otosan. That’s funny, Kubinashi’s head can turned to a ball!” Ritsuo said it cheerfully with innocent face.  
“He really like you, Rikuo-Sama” Kubinashi murmured.  
“Don’t remind that” Rikuo murmured to back to him then turned to Ritsuo again “Kubinashi is one of leader of Nura Clan, you must not impolite like that, you understand?!” he said while throw Kubinashi’s head into his body “And what just you did before almost hurt your mother and maybe your sister”  
Ritsuo shrink “I understand. Gomene, Otosan”  
“Said it to Kubinashi and your mother”  
“Gomene, Kubinashi” Ritsuo said to Kubinashi.  
“It’s all right, Ritsuo-Sama” Kubinashi said.  
Then Ritsuo approached Tsurara.  
“Gomene, Okasan”  
Tsurara hug him “It’s all right, son”  
“Are you and my sister hurt?”  
“Don’t worry, we okay. Next time you must obey your father, understand?”  
“Uhm” Ritsuo nodded then approached Rikuo “Don’t mad at me Otosan. I promise will not naughty again” he said while crossed his finger behind his back.  
Rikuo sighed, he knows this is for the umpteenth time he promised and tomorrow he will be naughty again, but he still patted his son head fondly and said “Okay”  
The guest began flood main house.  
“They come” Tsurara said  
“Lets welcome them” Rikuo said while approached the guest.  
Shikoku Clan, Hihi Clan, Tono Clan and the others came to main house to celebrate new year. Suddenly main house become so crowded.  
“Minna, thank’s for coming” Rikuo said to them.  
“Of course! We will never pass the party!” Awashima said cheerfully.  
“And I always love festival” Dassai said.  
“Not felt, a year passed again” Itaku said.  
“Yeah, we becoming old a year again” Shoei respond.  
“You came too, Hikaru-San” Tsurara said  
“Yeah of course. Besides there’s impatient to come here” Hikaru said.  
“Oh yeah? Who?”  
“He’s so cute” Yuri who like Shoei with female version said while stroke the doggie in Shiro’s arms.  
“Do you want to play with him?” Shiro offered.  
“May I?”  
“Of course, come on” He hold Yuri’s arms then played in the main house page.  
“Ah I understand now” Tsurara said while nodded.  
Hikaru giggled.  
“Chiyo-Chan! Do you want to play too?” Ritsuo asked Chiyo.  
“Eh? Uhm” Chiyo nodded shyly.  
Ritsuo hold her hand too and take to main house page.  
“Count me in, Ritsuo nii-chan” Reita, the daughter of Itaku and Reira followed them.  
“Hey don’t leave me, Ritsuo!” Kuroharu the son of Kurotabou and Tori ran to main house page too.  
“Okasan?” Hana, the daughter of Kana and Kiyotsugu permit to her mother.  
“Okay, go and play with them” Kana said.  
Hana ran to main house page too.  
“Better you watch them too, Akiya” Itaku said.  
“Okaay!” Akiya fast respond and ran too.  
The parents looked at the child from far away.  
“They’re so happy and harmonious” Tamazuki said.  
“Yeah, they still kid. The thing that they know, only playing” Shoei said.  
“But sometimes, we must learn from them about peace and happiness” Fuko said  
“And love…” Hikaru added   
Tamazuki and Shoei knows that their wife said it to make it clear their old revenge.  
“Yeah, I agree” Shoei murmured.  
“It will be nice” Tamazuki respond too.  
It cleared long time ago.  
“The limit between humans and ayakashi will be gone into their harmonious life” Kurotabou said while glanced at his wife fulfill of love in his eyes. Tori stunned at him with the same eyes.  
“They will be our heir, more great than us. The bridge between humans and ayakashi” Rikuo said it while smiled warmly.  
The fireworks decorate the night sky. Marked the start of new year. New hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish!!!! I'll see you in my next story!! ^^


End file.
